


A Summer to Remember

by 1Dynamic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dynamic/pseuds/1Dynamic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan Gilmore and Liam Payne have been best friends for as long as they could remember.</p><p>They were inseparable. </p><p>That was, until Megan got accepted to study at Glasgow University; meaning she had to leave Wolverhampton, her family and, worst of all, her best friend.<br/>Little did Megan know that she would end up having an amazing time in Glasgow; she was top of her class, had a great job and had some amazing friends. </p><p>Now, almost two years after leaving, Megan is coming home for the summer. She was excited to be seeing her family again but most of all, she couldn’t wait to be reunited with Liam.</p><p>What will happen when their two worlds collide after being apart for so long?</p><p>One thing is for sure...</p><p>It will definitely be a summer to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Megan! Get up or you’re going to miss your train!” I woke up to the sound of Ellen, my university roommate, yelling as she gently shook me.

“Fuck sake El, what time is it?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed.

“7:30.” She replied as she walked across the room.

“Shit. I need to be at the station in an hour.” I mumbled as I quickly jumped out of bed.

“Exactly, if I hadn’t woken you, you would probably still be fast asleep at 8:30.” She said and lifted her suitcase onto her bed to finish packing; something I hadn’t even started yet.

It was the end of term so we were both going home for the summer. Finally. Last summer I didn’t get to go home because I ended up getting a job here and it seemed like the best option was for me to stay here in Glasgow. My entire family lived in Wolverhampton though so it was hard being away from them for so long.  
I quickly ran through out flat to the bathroom and started to take off my pyjamas as I did so. I turned on the shower and got in without waiting for the water to heat up. Holy shit it was cold but at least it woke me up a bit.

After a hurried shower I brushed my teeth and walked into my room to pull on some clothes. I decided on wearing something comfy since I was going to be on a train for nearly four hours. So I pulled on a pair of sweats and my favourite hoodie. Technically it wasn’t my hoodie, my friend Liam had given it to me a few years ago and I guessed I loved it because it brought back memories. I hadn’t seen Liam since I left for university; almost two years had passed. He stayed and went to Wolverhampton University but we still talked now and then; the odd phone call or text message here and there when we could find the time.

Liam and I were never a couple or anything like that; just really close friends since we were little kids. Our mum’s were good friends with each other before we were born so we pretty much grew up together. We had gone to school together and most of the time we were inseparable. That all changed when I ended up being accepted to study at Glasgow University. Saying goodbye to everyone, especially Liam, was really hard. I couldn’t wait to get home.  
I wondered if Liam had missed me. Maybe he had new friends. Better friends.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I was hit over the head with a pillow.

“You need to get a move on Megan. Seriously, you can’t miss this train after waiting so long to get home.” Ellen sighed and I knew she was right. I was a lazy person most of the time and I hated early mornings. It was now 7:50 and I still hadn’t packed a thing.

I pulled one of my suitcases out from under my bed so I could start packing. I decided to pack as little as possible, hoping that there was still enough of my old things at home to keep me going over the summer.

I started pulling things out of my drawers and closet and stuffing them into my suitcase. My mum was going to go crazy because it none of my things were folded or put into the suitcase neatly. Underwear, bras, t-shirts, jeans, a few skirts and dresses plus a few pairs of shoes and socks made it into my suitcase as I rushed around the room. I shoved in my makeup bag and phone charger before closing it over. I ended up having to sit on the case to try and get it zipped. 

“There. All packed.” I sighed to myself as I quickly tied my hair up and slipped on a pair of shoes.

“I can give you a lift to the station if you need one, I’ll be passing it on the way to the airport.” Ellen offered and I was beyond grateful because I hadn’t even thought about how I would get to the station.

“Thanks. You’re the best you know.” I said and smiled as I gave her a hug. She was getting a flight home to Ireland this morning and I was going to miss her while she was gone. Over the past year or so we had gotten so close and the thought of not seeing her all summer made me a little sad.

“Yeah, I know. I’m awesome.” She said as she gave me a tight hug.

I laughed a little at how 'modest' she was and then went to get my bag and suitcase. I put my bag over my shoulder and pulled my suitcase behind me as we walked out of our flat.

“Now do you have your ticket?” Ellen asked and I felt like screaming “OF COURSE I DO I’M NOT A FUCKING IDIOT” but then I realised that, no, I didn’t have my ticket.  
I sighed as I walked back into the flat without saying anything and returned a few moments later with my train ticket in my bag.

“Seriously, what are you going to do without me for the next few months?” Ellen asked teasingly to which I responded by childishly sticking my tongue at her as we walked out of the building.

 

***

 

Ellen pulled up outside the train station at 8:20 and I knew I had to hurry up.

“Make sure you call me sometime. I’m not going a whole summer without speaking to you.” Ellen said as she leaned over and gave me yet another hug. For a second I thought she was going to cry but I was more than relieved when she didn’t.

“Definitely. I’ll talk to you soon.” I mumbled as I got out of her car and then walked around to get my suitcase and bag out of the boot. I gave Ellen a wave goodbye before walking towards the station’s entrance.

As soon as I walked inside I could see that my train had already arrived and people were getting on. Shit. I ended up having to rush through the crowded station to get to my platform on time. I knew I looked like a crazy person but there was no way in hell I was missing the train now.

I got out my ticket, showing it quickly to the man at the gate before walking onto the platform. The doors of the train were just closing as I got on. I let out a sigh of relief as I found myself a seat and sat down.

I was finally going home and in all honesty I felt a little bit nervous because all I could think about was finally seeing Liam again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! That was just an insight into Megan's character to set the scene a little!
> 
> I'm hoping to update regularly so hopefully you’ll keep reading!
> 
> Thanks again ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	2. Chapter 2

_“I really wish you didn’t have to go.” Liam said quietly as we were alone in my room. I was in the process of packing my things into various boxes and my clothes into suitcases while Liam lay on my bed, refusing to help me. He seemed to think if he didn’t help then it would stop me from going._

_“It’s only for a few years Liam and I’ll be back for Christmas and then for summer.” I said and frowned a little. We had this conversation several times but I didn’t get why Liam didn’t want me leaving. I knew we were close and it would be weird not seeing him every day but he would be just a phone call away while I was gone._

_“A few years is a long time. I’m going to miss you like crazy.” He said sadly as I continued packing. I refused to look over at him because I hated seeing him sad. I always had and probably always would._

_“I know but it’s not as if we’re never going to see each other again and we can keep in touch.” I said, trying my best to sound positive because in all honesty I was excited about university, even if it did mean not seeing the people I cared about for while._

_“I’ll make sure we do.” He said and I looked over at him to see a hint of a smile appearing on his face. I smiled a little as he opened his arms, offering me a hug. I set down the t-shirt I was in the middle of folding and climbed onto the bed beside him._

_I felt the familiar feeling of his arm wrapping around me; gently bringing me closer to him. I sighed quietly as I rested my head against his chest. I was going to miss being close to him like this._

_“I have to finish packing.” I mumbled quietly after a few minutes of just laying there with him. I had to leave in just over an hour._

_“I know but I don’t want to let go of you.” He whispered softly and I knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to him._

_“Please don’t say stuff like that Liam.” I sighed as I pulled away from him and sat up. “You’re just making this even harder for me.” I frowned a little as I got off the bed and began folding and packing the remainder of my clothes._

_“I know. I’m sorry.” He apologised quietly and as usual I couldn’t stay annoyed at him for more than a few minutes. It had always been like that between us; if one of us did something to upset the other the longest we would be mad about it was probably about a half hour. I knew there was no way I would have another friend like Liam, no matter who I met while I was away._

_Half an hour later and I was finally finished packing; Liam had decided to help me after all so it was done quicker than I had expected._

_“Megan! Are you nearly ready to go?” I heard my mum call from downstairs. My mum and dad were going to drive with me to Glasgow because I had too much stuff to take on a train journey._

_“I’ll be down in a few minutes!” I called back and sighed to myself as I realised this was it. This was goodbye._

_“I’m going to miss you so fucking much.” I mumbled as Liam pulled me into a tight hug. I was close to tears as we stood there in silence._

_I felt Liam bring his hand up to my cheek and he gently tilted my head up so I was looking at him. I watched as his eyes glanced down at my lips before looking back into my eyes again. My breathing became a little unsteady as he slowly brought his face closer to mine. He paused as our noses were almost touching; checking to make sure I was okay with what he was about to do._

_When he saw there was no hesitation from me he closed the gap between our lips, connecting them in a gentle kiss._

I woke up to the sound of an announcement; the train was about to make another stop. I sighed when I realised I had only been asleep for about an hour. And why the hell did I have to dream about that? It was the last moment I had with Liam before I left but instead of it being a simple goodbye it had completely messed up my feelings.

Of course we never spoke of it when we talked to each other on the phone. It was almost as if it had never happened. That didn’t stop me from almost constantly thinking about the feeling I had in that moment with him. I had no idea what it was but it wasn’t something I had felt for any other guys I had kissed; even though that was only a grand total of three.

The same unanswered questions circled in my mind for what felt like the thousandth time; did this mean he liked me? Was it just a spur of the moment for him? Had he wanted to do it for a while? Did I like him too? Will things be awkward the next time we see each other?

I sighed in frustration because I really hadn’t meant for all that to flood into my head again. I reached into my bag and got out my phone. I put in my earphones and then pressed play, closing my eyes as a random song filled my head instead.

 

***

 

The train journey felt like forever but finally the next stop would be Wolverhampton. I sent my mum a text telling her that I would be arriving soon. She replied almost immediately which I could only assume meant she had been waiting for my message. Her reply was a little strange though. She simply texted: “There’ll be a surprise waiting for you when you get off the train.” I sighed and decided I’d just call her when I arrived. I was starting to get a little bit excited about going home though

I knew I had changed a little since the last time everyone at home had seen me. The whole way through school I was quiet and didn’t have any real friends other than Liam but I felt like I had grown up a lot while I was away; having made a ton of really good friends which I never thought I would do. My hair was also longer and I’d stopped dying it blonde so it was now my natural deep brown colour. I wondered if Liam would notice because he used to always complain about me dying it.

I started to get really nervous about what would happen when I saw Liam. What if he didn’t remember me? Okay now I was just being ridiculous. We talked on the phone just last week so of course he hadn’t forgotten me.

My mind kept circling around Liam as the train finally came to a stop in Wolverhampton station. I put my bag over my shoulder and got my suitcase before stepping of the train. I smiled excitedly to myself as I walked quickly through the station and out of the exit.

My eyes scanned around outside the station as I tried to find some sign of my mum or her car. There were quite a few cars here to pick various people up. But where was my mum? I decided to give up trying to look for her and got my phone out to call her instead.

That was when my eyes landed on a guy further down the street wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. He was leaning against the door to a shiny black car. He was tall, muscular and he seemed almost familiar to me but I had no idea why.

Then his head turned to look in my direction and when our eyes met I knew exactly why I recognised him.

There was no doubt in my mind who those unmistakably familiar brown eyes belonged to...

 

_Liam._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far!
> 
> Ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	3. Chapter 3

I knew straight away that Liam being here was my “surprise.” My mum knew how much I had missed him and seeing him standing there made me realise just how much that was.

I couldn’t stop the huge smile that began to spread across my face as I walked quickly through the little crowd of people outside the station to get to him.

He met me halfway and smiled down at me as he stood in front of me. He had changed so much. The last time I had seen him we were both the same height, he had slightly curly hair which was quite long and he definitely didn’t have any facial hair or muscles. Now he was standing here completely towering over me with shorter hair; shaved at either side, light stubble covering his lower face and I could clearly see that he had biceps now. In all honesty he was really hot 

“Remember me?” He smiled wide as he looked at me questioningly.

“Of course I fucking remember you.” I said and laughed softly as he brought me into a tight hug. It felt weird now that he was so much taller than me but it still gave me the warm feeling inside that only his hugs gave me.

“Well I can see you haven’t changed apart from your hair colour. You still have the same foul mouth.” He teased, chuckling lightly as he kept his arms tightly around me, his head resting on my shoulder. I didn’t even care if people were watching because it just felt so good to see him.

“I missed you so much Megs.” He mumbled and I hugged his torso tighter in response.

“I missed you too.” I said quietly against his t-shirt.

We stayed like that for a few more moments before slowly pulling away from each other.

“I see you still wear that hoodie.” He said, smiling as he took in my appearance. That’s when I realised the state I was in. I probably looked a complete mess. An oversized hoodie, sweats and hair messily tied up while it was still wet. Not to mention no makeup or any effort to look presentable.

Then again it was only Liam; a guy who had seen me in my pyjamas a countless number of times.

“Yep. It’s starting to fade a little though because I wear it too much.” I said as I looked down at the once bright blue fabric which was now a much duller shade.

“Might have to give you another one then.” He said as he reached down to take my suitcase which I had carelessly set behind me in order to hug him a few moments ago.

“I have a feeling that all of your clothes are going to be way too big on me now.” I said, smiling as we walked towards his car. It was weird how nothing had changed between us. That’s one of the things I loved most about Liam. I knew we would always be friends no matter what. We just got on so easily together.

“Yeah, I guess I’ve grown a bit since the last time I saw you.” He said as he put my suitcase into the boot of his car and I got into the passenger seat.

“A bit? More like a lot. You’re like a fucking giant version of Liam now.” I said as he got into the driver’s seat, causing him to laugh in response. I had missed that sound so much. I had heard it over the phone but when you combined that sound with the smile on his face it was something else.

“Quit exaggerating. I’m only about a foot taller than when you last saw me.” He replied, smiling over at me as he started the car and drove away from the train station. 

“Only a foot?” I repeated again. “That’s like 10 inches.” I said as I looked over at him.

“12 actually.” He corrected, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes focused on the road.

“Whatever.” I mumbled but couldn’t help the little smile forming on my own lips.

“I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” He teased, the smirk growing as he looked over at me.

“Yeah well you should be keeping your eyes on the road instead of looking at me.” I retorted and stuck my tongue out at him.

“Guess it’s hard to take my eyes off you considering I haven’t seen your gorgeous face in nearly two years.” He said as he faced forward again, his eyes refocusing on the road ahead.

“Yeah, yeah. We all know how stunning I look with my hair messed up and no makeup on.” I joked sarcastically and laughed a little.

“And here was me politely ignoring how awful you look today.” He said and I knew he was kidding because he was trying to hold back a smile but failed miserably.

“Hey!” I exclaimed as he received a swift slap on his arm. Of course it wasn’t hard enough to hurt him, just enough to scold him for making fun of me. The laugh which escaped his lips confirmed with me that I definitely hadn’t hit him hard enough.

The rest of the car journey continued like that. The two of us were just messing with each other like we were little kids; as if we had never been apart. It made me wonder if the two of us would ever act like grown-ups when we were around each other. Of course anyone who knew us would know the answer to that was no. I didn’t care though because when I was with him I was happy and I knew he was too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 3. (Sorry it was so short!)
> 
> I'm going to be updating at least twice a week so if you like my story keep an eye out for new chapters :)
> 
> Thanks again ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	4. Chapter 4

Liam drove down the familiar street that we had both lived our whole lives. His house was at one end of the street and mine was at the other; about ten houses or so away.

As he parked the car outside my house I looked around. Everything was exactly the same as I remembered; as if I’d never been away. The same big front garden with several neglected flowerbeds and bushes surrounding it. The house was the same dull grey colour which had once been white.

As I stepped out of Liam’s car the front door opened and my mum stood there with a huge smile on her face. She visited me a few times while I was in Glasgow but it was never for more than a few hours.

“Hi mum.” I mumbled as she brought me into a tight hug.

“It’s so good to have you home.” She said as I tried to pull away from the hug but she didn’t seem to be budging yet. I knew she had missed me because it must be pretty lonely here; considering it was only her and my little brother Daniel when I was gone.

I smiled as she finally let go of me and I looked behind her to see Daniel walking quickly downstairs towards me.

“Megan!” He was practically screaming and I was a bit shocked because I didn’t think he would be that happy to see me. He was almost eight now and he hadn’t really changed apart from he had gotten quite a bit taller since the last time I’d seen him.

“Hey it’s Dan the man.” I laughed slightly as I leaned down to give him a hug.

“Did you bring me a present since you’ve been gone for so long?” He asked cheekily as he smiled up at me. He definitely hadn’t changed.

“Maybe.” I replied, smiling as I reached into my bag and pulled out a bar of his favourite chocolate. I knew it wasn’t much but since I wasn’t working this summer I didn’t have much spare money. Nonetheless his face lit up and he gave me another big hug before grabbing the bar from my hand.

“Thanks Megan!” He said and walked away happily into the living room as if I had just given him the best thing in the world.

“Are you hungry? I’m about to make lunch.” My mum said as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m starving.” I replied and then I remembered about Liam. Was he still outside? I figured he was probably just giving me some time alone with my mum and Daniel. He was always thoughtful like that even though he was practically part of the family.

“Can Liam stay for lunch as well?” I called from the hallway.

“Of course, you know he’s welcome anytime.” She replied and I smiled a little to myself. It really did feel like I hadn’t been gone for long.

I walked back outside to see Liam still sat in his car alone. His head turned to face me and he gave me a smile as he opened the car door and stepped out.

“You didn’t have to stay out here by yourself.” I said and shook my head a little as I walked round to the back of his car to get out my suitcase.

“I thought you’d want to speak to your mum and Daniel without me there. Anyway it was only a few minutes.” He shrugged and closed the door. I opened up the boot of his car as he came round to stand next to me. I struggled to get the suitcase out and I wondered to myself how I’d managed to lug it around this morning. It wasn’t really surprising that it weighed so much considering how much crap I just shoved in randomly.

“Let me.” Liam said softly and grabbed my suitcase by the handle and lifted it effortlessly with one hand. I felt my mouth drop open in awe but I quickly shut it again as I reached up to push the door to the boot down.

“Since when did you have super-strength?” I asked teasingly and nudged him lightly on the arm as we walked up the driveway and inside.

“I don’t have super-strength, you’re just a weakling.” He said and elbowed me back playfully, laughing a little. 

“I am not a weakling.” I said and pouted a little as I walked upstairs with him.

“Sure you’re not.” He retorted sarcastically and smiled at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully at him before walking to my old bedroom.

I opened the door to see it exactly how I had left it. The same pale pink paint covered the walls accompanied by the same old wooden floor covered by a fluffy white rug and the same pink curtains. My closet and drawers were in the same place and my bed was still in the centre of the room; a double bed with the familiar floral covers. My desk was still by the window; a place I had spent many hours drawing and painting.

I smiled a little to myself as I walked over to find a few of my sketchbooks still there. I had been convinced when I was younger that I would grow up and become a professional artist. Of course that wasn’t realistic and given how high my grades were, apparently it would have been “a waste of my abilities” to study art so I was stuck doing a degree in Applied Mathematics with the idea of getting a PhD eventually.

I flicked through some of the drawings; this book was filled mainly with various funny drawings of Liam pulling weird faces. He had longer, slightly curly hair in most of the drawings and I could remember how he used to love making me draw him while he did various poses. Was it really two years ago?

“Do you still have time to keep drawing?” Liam asked, snapping me away from my thoughts as I realised I had forgotten he was there.

“Not really. I spend most of my time either studying or at work.” I said, knowing it would annoy him a little. The whole way through high school he had tried to convince me that I should study art. I wasn’t sure if that was because he thought I was good or because I could study it as Wolverhampton University; meaning I wouldn’t of had to leave. Of course my mum had thought differently; a Maths degree would be more practical and would get me further in the long run.

“It’s annoying that someone so talented isn’t doing what they’re best at.” He sighed as he set down my suitcase next to my bed.

“I’m good at Maths too.” I said, trying to defend myself even though I agreed with him.

“But you enjoy drawing and painting more.” He said and I knew he was right but I wasn’t having this argument with him. It was the only thing we ever really fought about and I knew it was only because he cared about me but I was fine studying what I was studying.

“Please don’t start this. I don’t want to argue.” I said and frowned a little as I took off my hoodie and shoes; leaving me in my sweats and a baggy old t-shirt. Not the most flattering of things but it was comfortable.

“Sorry. I’ll stop.” He mumbled and slipped off his leather jacket, laying it on my bed. I glanced over at him and my eyes widened a little accompanied by my mouth falling open.

He was just wearing a white t-shirt but removing his jacket had revealed his large muscular arms which now had tattoos on them. I had always had a little crush on Liam but now it was something else. I never let anyone know about it because I figured our friendship was worth more but now, seeing him like this, made it incredibly hard to push those thoughts and feelings to the back of my head.

That was when the images of the last time we were in this room together returned to my mind for the second time today. The feeling of his hand touching my cheek before our lips connected.

“Megs?” His voice interrupted my thoughts and that’s when I realised I had been full on staring at him for over a minute. Shit. Why was this happening to me? I was perfectly happy just being friends with him but my fucked up feelings are telling me otherwise.

“Yeah... sorry... I mean... uh... wow.”  I sighed and mentally slapped myself for sounding like such an idiot.

“I mean... wow you got tattoos.” I added quickly with a smile, trying my best to recover from how weird I was being right now.

“Oh, yeah I did.” He nodded and glanced down at his arms as I studied the tattoos. Because I was into art and drawing, I naturally was quite interested in tattoos although I’d probably never get one myself because I was too scared.

“I really like this one.” I said and smiled a little as I gently trailed my finger along the feather on his forearm. I took my eyes away from the tattoos and looked up at him. I felt my breath catch slightly as he looked down at me. I was seriously going to have to work on ignoring how hot he looked now. We were just friends. I hoped if I told myself that enough times it would sink in eventually.

My eyes stayed locked on his, only a few inches between the two of us. All I could think about was the last time he had looked at me like that. The day he had kissed me; a sweet and gentle kiss which barely lasted a minute but one that I still remembered perfectly almost two years later. 

He hesitantly took a step closer to me, closing the gap between us. His eyes stayed fixed on mine and I felt my heart beating a little faster simply from being this close to him. He leaned in and I stood up on my tip toes to meet him in the middle.

“Megan! Lunch is ready!” My mum’s voice startled both of us and I cursed her in my head. She couldn’t have waited one more minute. Were we really just about to kiss?

Liam simply chuckled and pecked my cheek instead before pulling away. I smiled a little up at him as I took his hand and led him downstairs for lunch. I had no idea what the hell just happened but I really hoped if it happened again we wouldn’t be interrupted. I knew we had to be careful though because in all honesty I didn’t think anything happening between us was worth risking our friendship if it went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who has read so far!
> 
> I have a lot planned and I can't wait for this story to develop!
> 
> As always if you have any questions or just want to let me know what you think (whether it's good or bad) feel free to leave a comment
> 
> Chapter 5 is on the way so I hope you keep reading
> 
> Thanks again ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	5. Chapter 5

“So do you want to come over and hang out tonight?” Liam asked as I lay on my bed talking to him on the phone. It was late afternoon but the sun was still shining brightly into my bedroom. I had been home for a few days now and just like always Liam and I were almost constantly together and when we weren’t we were on the phone to each other like this.

I had also found out Liam moved out of his mum’s house and now lived in a flat in the city centre with one of his friend’s from university. He still visited his mum nearly every day though.

“Yeah, sure. Do you want me to bring some movies for us to watch?” I asked as I fiddled with a few strands of my hair that wouldn’t stay tied back.

“Not if you’re going to choose the Twilight films like you always used to do. Or have you moved on from that phase?” He asked and chuckled a little. He had sat through those films an unbelievable number of times just because he knew I liked them so much.

“Not even Breaking Dawn? You haven’t seen those two yet.” I said, giving my best attempt at persuading him.

“Do we have to?” He asked like a little kid being forced to do something by his parents.

“Yep.” I answered and smiled a little to myself because I knew I would get my way.

“Fine, come over whenever you’re ready.” He said, obviously giving up on trying to fight his side.

“Okay. I’ll be over in an hour or so.” I said as I got up off my bed and started walking downstairs. 

“Okay. Bring popcorn. Harry ate all of ours.” Liam said with a chuckle. I hadn’t met Harry yet but I knew he was Liam’s roommate.

“Will do. See you later.” I replied cheerfully.

“Bye Megs.”

I hung up and put my phone into my pocket as I walked into the living room.

“Was that Liam on the phone?” My mum asked as stood at the doorway. She was sitting curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea, watching one of the soaps on the TV.

“Yeah. Is it okay if I go over to his for a while?” I asked. I knew it was ridiculous asking my mum’s permission because I was twenty years but I felt like I had to since I was back home now.

“Of course. You don’t need to ask Megan. I know you’re all grown up now.” She said and gave me a smile.

“Thanks.” I mumbled with a smile before going back upstairs to change.

I put on a little pair of denim shorts with one of my old t-shirts I’d found when I looked through my clothes. I had decorated it myself a few years ago; something I used to do with a lot of my clothing. I would buy a plain top or a plain pair of shoes and then get some fabric paints or glitter and rhinestones to make it my own.

This particular top was a plain white t-shirt with various bright colours splattered on the front. It probably looked like a mess to most people but I liked it. I slipped on a pair of Toms before putting a small amount of makeup on. I knew I was only going to Liam’s so I stuck with simple lip gloss and a little mascara. I took my hair down and brushed it a few times; deciding to leave it down since it seemed to be sitting nicely.

Grabbing my bag and shoving in my phone, keys and the DVDs, I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some popcorn. I got two microwavable bags and put them into my bag.

“I’ll be back later mum!” I called as I lifted the car keys from the hall table and walked out the front door. My mum had allowed me to drive her car when I wanted this summer; providing she didn’t need it for anything.

I got in and started the car, getting my phone out to double check where Liam’s flat was before driving off.

After almost fifteen minutes driving round in circles in an attempt to find his flat, I eventually arrived outside a small block of flats in the city centre which matched the address he had sent me. I got out of the car and closed the door; pressing the lock button on the key as I walked to the entrance of the building.

I pressed the buzzer for Liam’s and smiled a little when the door opened a few seconds later. I walked quickly up to the third floor and then down the hallway. It seemed like a nice building; nicely painted cream walls with a dark red carpet and various paintings and pictures hung up on the walls.

I found Liam’s flat towards the end of the hallway and knocked lightly on the door. I was surprised when a tall guy with slightly curly hair and a friendly smile opened the door.

“Oh sorry. Do I have the wrong flat? I’m looking for Liam.” I said a little embarrassed that I had knocked on a completely random guy’s door.

“No he’s just inside. I’m guessing you’re Megan? I’m Liam’s roommate, Harry.” He introduced himself, his smile growing to reveal a pair of dimples as he held a hand out for me to shake.

“Yeah, I’m Megan.” I nodded and smiled up at him as I shook his hand; a gesture which seemed a little formal to me but I accepted it anyway. He had bright green eyes and I couldn’t help but admire how attractive he was. He was wearing simple black skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt which revealed tattoos at the top of his chest and more littering his arms.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Harry said cheerfully and I realised he was still holding my hand in his larger one. He let go of it a little awkwardly and looked down as he stepped to the side to allow me to walk in. I didn’t know what it was but even though he was covered in tattoos and was tall and muscular, there was something really adorable about him.

“Liam’s in the living room. First door on the right.” He said, giving me another smile before he walked away, disappearing into another room further down the hallway.

“Hi.” I said cheerfully as I walked into the room Harry had indicated to and smiled as I saw Liam sat on the couch. The living room to their flat was pretty small but it was nicely decorated; white walls with a white carpet which looked really soft and I was sure would be a nightmare to keep clean. A small black couch was in the middle of the room with two matching armchairs all positioned around a glass coffee table. A large flat-screen TV was positioned on the wall and below it I could see various games consoles and video games as well as a huge stack of DVDs.

“Hey Megs.” He said, turning his head to smile at me.

“I’ve got the popcorn and the DVDs.” I said smiling at him as I pulled them out of my bag.

“Toss me the popcorn and I’ll go put it on while you get the DVDs in.” He said and I did as he said, throwing the two microwave bags across the room to him. He caught them before walking through a door at the other side of the room which I assumed led to the kitchen.

I set down my bag on one of the armchairs and walked over to the TV to put the DVD of Breaking Dawn: Part 1 into the DVD player.  I slipped off my shoes before sitting down on the couch, waiting for Liam to come back.

A few minutes later Liam returned with a large bowl of popcorn and plopped down on the couch beside me.

“I can’t believe you’ve only been back a few days and you already have me watching crap movies with you.” He chuckled.

“They’re not crap. These ones are way better than the first three.” I said as I took a handful of popcorn in one hand and pressed play on the remote with the other.

“I’m sure they are.” He said sarcastically and sighed a little as he leaned back on the couch and the movie started.

 

***

 

About halfway through the second film I was now laying across his lap, my head resting on the armrest at the edge of the couch as my eyes focused on the TV.

I smiled a little as I felt Liam’s arm gently wrap around my waist. This was the exact same as our typical Friday nights while we were in high school and it felt really nice to be doing it again.

I reached over to the coffee table where the almost empty bowl of popcorn was. I took a small handful before resting my head on the couch again. I looked up at Liam and smiled a little when I saw him looking down at me. I ate a piece of popcorn and laughed a little as I reached a piece up for him to eat.

He smiled down at me and accepted the popcorn, his soft lips gently brushing against my fingertips. All I could think about was those lips connecting with my own. I seriously had to stop thinking like that but it was so hard. Being away from him for so long seemed to have made what was just a little crush, escalate into a major one. Part of me wanted to know if he felt the same.

Our eyes were still locked on each other’s; the movie playing in the background seemed to be distant now.

Before I knew what was happening I was sitting on his lap, my face just in front of his. I could feel his breath against my lips and I wondered if he wanted this as much as I did. Did he feel the same?

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as his lips gently brushed mine before kissing me softly; causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

I couldn’t help but smile a little as I gently began to kiss him back; my hands resting on his shoulders. He placed his hands on either side of my waist as we continued to kiss. I felt like we were the only two people on the earth right now. We had both completely forgotten about the movie which continued to play in the background.

I wasn’t the most experienced with guys; the furthest I had gone with guy wasn’t much more than a kiss. I knew that was weird because I was nearly twenty-one but the whole way through high school I spent almost all of my time with Liam so I never really met a guy and although I made a lot of friends at university, no guy ever really stood out.

My roommate, Ellen, used to tell me it was because I “only had eyes for Liam” but of course I brushed it off with my usual “we’re just friends.”  She never believed me though and she had tried so many times to help me meet a guy but the few dates I went on never progressed into an actual relationship. Ellen had warned me that Liam probably would have moved on from me while I was gone and in all honesty I thought he might have.

Yet, here I was in his flat, kissing him as if it was something completely normal. The weird part was that it didn’t feel weird. It felt as if it was meant to be like this.

After a few minutes Liam slowly pulled away to look at me.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” He whispered quietly.

I smiled a little at him and kissed his cheek before returning my attention to the film that was still playing. I stayed on his lap, my head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We were both silent as we watched the TV screen. Of course my mind was going crazy so I wasn’t even paying attention to the film; even though it was one of my favourites. Part of me wondered if this was my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe I would wake up and this wouldn’t have happened. What if he was just meaning it in a friendly way? Okay I was definitely being ridiculous now, who would kiss a friend like that?

 

 

**\- Liam -**

 

My eyes focused on the images moving on the screen but my mind was focused on the girl lying against me; curled up as she watched the film. I wasn’t sure what just happened or what it meant but I hoped it wouldn’t make things awkward between us.

I smiled to myself as I noticed her eyes getting heavy. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep and the film hadn’t even ended yet. I didn’t blame her; the film was crap, just like all the films she chose but I never really complained because I just enjoyed spending time with her.

I gently reached over to get the remote from the coffee table, being careful not to move to quickly so I didn’t wake her up. I turned off the TV and set the remote back down before leaning back against the couch again, my arms still holding Megan close to me.

I didn’t want to wake her up because she looked so peaceful in her sleep. I decided she could just sleep here tonight and go home in the morning. I slowly stood up with her in my arms and carried her down the hallway towards my room.

As I was setting her down on the bed her eyes opened sleepily to look up at me. She had really gorgeous eyes; earthy coloured like a mixture of green and golden brown.

“It’s okay. Go back to sleep. You can stay here tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.” I whispered.

“No... Sleep here.” She mumbled, still half asleep as her eyes fell shut again. “... not as if I haven’t slept over before.” She added with a quiet yawn as she got comfortable. I knew she was right but something had changed between us and I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate for us to share a bed. I decided it was a more appealing option than sleeping on the couch.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” I said softly as I pulled the covers up over her. I walked out of my room and back to the living room to get Megan’s phone. I sent a quick text to her mum explaining that she would stay here for the night. To most people it would sound like something else but I knew Megan’s mum knew it wasn’t at all like that between me and Megan. For a split second the thought of something like that happening between us came into my head. No. We were friends. Just friends. Even though we kissed, I’m almost certain it wasn’t going to go any further than that.

 But what if it did?

I sighed in frustration at how annoying my mind was being right now. I put Megan’s phone back into her bag and walked back to my room. 

She was fast asleep again; small breaths escaping her lips as she lay curled up in my bed. Words couldn’t describe how much I wanted to be more than just friends with her. She meant everything and more to me and, although we had never told each other, I knew we loved each other. Maybe it wasn’t in the romantic way I wanted it to be but we still had a strong bond; incomparable to any relationship I had or any relationship I ever would have.

I climbed into the other side of the bed next to her and turned off the bedside lamp. 

I closed my eyes but I knew I wouldn’t be getting to sleep anytime soon with my thoughts and emotions going crazy like this.

I had kissed my best friend. There were so many reasons why I shouldn’t have done it; the main one being that it might have seriously damaged our friendship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Hope you've enjoyed the first 5 chapters!
> 
> Also, let's scream together about the fact the boys won another 2 BRITs tonight! AHHH!!!
> 
> Anyway, Chapter 6 is on the way and should be up at the weekend!
> 
> Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update! I've been busy with school work but here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! xx

\- Megan -

 

I woke up the next morning to find Liam fast asleep on the other side of his bed. I carefully sat up, trying my best to be quiet as I got out of the bed. I let out a slight yawn and stretched a little as I walked out of his room. Today was Saturday so I knew I wasn’t in any rush to get back home.

I walked sleepily down the hall of his flat, running a hand through my messy tangled hair as I entered the living room. I gasped slightly as I saw Harry standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of plain black boxers; his toned abs and inked skin on full show. I obviously shocked him just as much as he shocked me because he dropped the glass of water in his hand. It shattered loudly; little pieces of broken glass littering the kitchen tiles.

“Shit. I... uh... Sorry.” Harry mumbled; looking down as a deep shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. 

“It’s fine. Do you need some help cleaning this up?” I asked as I stood at the kitchen doorway; trying my best not to let my eyes wander.

“No, I’ll do it. Stay back so you don’t step on any of it.” He said and disappeared through a door at the other side of the kitchen. I did as I was told and stayed leaning against the doorframe. He came back a minute or so later wearing a pair of sweats with a dustpan and brush in his hand. I assumed the door led to a laundry room or something.

“Sorry I made such a mess.” He mumbled as he crouched down and started to brush up the broken glass.

“No, it was my fault. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” I insisted; knowing that he wouldn’t have dropped the glass if it wasn’t for me.

“I didn’t realise you had spent the night with Liam.” He said and there was something about his tone that confused me. I realised he was probably thinking of it in the wrong context.

“Oh no, it wasn’t like that. I fell asleep while we were watching a film so Liam let me stay. We’re just friends.” I explained; realising that I shouldn’t even feel the need to defend myself since I didn’t really know Harry. I guessed it was just because I felt like if I said me and Liam were just friends enough times, then it would finally sink in that nothing would happen.

“Oh, sorry. I just assumed... I mean...” Harry mumbled; his cheeks returning to their previous deep shade of pink. There was something about him that was adorable. His personality seemed to completely contradict his tattooed appearance.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said and smiled a little as he finished cleaning up the glass and put away the dustpan and brush.

“So are you hungry? I was just about to make pancakes.” He said as he returned to the kitchen. The fact that he was still shirtless was distracting me as I studied the tattoos littering his arms and torso. Two sparrows dominated his chest as well as a beautifully detailed butterfly on the centre of his torso. There were too many tattoos on his arms for me to take in from a distance. I realised I was full on staring when I noticed Harry’s cheeks reddening again. I had definitely made it awkward.

“Sorry. I was just looking at your tattoos.” I explained, not nearly as embarrassed as he was. I felt a little guilty for making him uncomfortable.

“Oh. Yeah I guess I have quite a few.” He let out a nervous laugh as he glanced down at his inked skin. I really couldn’t figure him out. His tall, almost intimidating figure confused me because he seemed so shy and nervous to me.

There was a silence for a few moments and I decided Harry probably wasn’t going to say anything anytime soon.

“So pancakes?” I prompted, trying to make him feel a little less uncomfortable even though I myself was feeling a little awkward.

“Oh yeah. Sure.” He mumbled and began getting various things out of the cupboard. I would have offered to help but I was hopeless in the kitchen.

As Harry began to make breakfast I sat up on the countertop.

“So how long have you known Liam?” I asked as he stood at the stove; waiting for the frying pan to heat up before he poured in some of the pancake batter.

“Nearly two years so not that long I guess.” Harry replied; seeming a little more relaxed than before as I tried to make conversation. I was glad at least that he had moved on from being all nervous.

“That’s still quite a long time though.” I said and shrugged slightly. It was the same length of time I’d known Ellen and we were really close now so I figured that was what Harry and Liam’s relationship would be like.

“What about you? You’ve known since you were little kids, right?” He asked as he looked down at the frying pan. I began to wonder how much Liam mentioned me since Harry already seemed to have an idea of who I was.

“Yeah. My mum and his mum have been really good friends since they were at school. Me and Liam were born around the same time so we pretty much grew up together.” I explained; trying my best not to ramble on about myself too much.

“It’s really cool that you’re still such good friends with someone after so long. I don’t really keep in touch with my old friends from school.” He said and something about that made me curious to know more about him.

“Do you have many friends at university now?” The question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. It was so unlike me to have bad manners by asking such a question so I quickly apologised.

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.” I mumbled quickly. I looked over at him and was confused to see that he was half smiling at me.

“It’s fine. Everyone always assumes that because I’m shy and stuff that I wouldn’t be that popular.” He said and shrugged his shoulders lightly. “I guess I’m not but because I’m close with Liam I hang out with him and his group of friends a lot.” He explained and I couldn’t help but wonder what new friends were like.

I was just about to ask when Liam walked into the kitchen; sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Morning.” He mumbled and yawned loudly as he leaned against the counter next to where I was perched on the countertop.

“Morning.” I said cheerfully and smiled at him. I had a weird feeling in my stomach like I was excited to see him again even though I had just seen him last night. I began to wonder if he would bring up the kiss or if we would just pretend like it hadn’t happened.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked and I could tell he was going to try his best to avoid the topic of what happened last night.

“Yeah, thanks for letting me stay.” I said and hopped off the countertop as Harry set a large plate of pancakes on the kitchen table.

“Help yourself.” Harry said and gave me a smile as he signalled for me to sit down. I sat down at the table with Liam and Harry joined us a few moments later with 3 cups in one hand and a pot of coffee in the other. That was when I realised just how big his hands were. He could probably have fitted a fourth cup if he had tried.

During breakfast we just talked about general stuff like university and I enjoyed getting to know Harry a little better. I hoped we would be friends because he seemed like a really sweet person despite the fact his appearance said otherwise.

 

Once we had finished eating Harry left the kitchen and Liam cleared the table before starting to wash the dishes.

“Do you want any help with that?” I offered, feeling a little bad that I hadn’t really done anything to help with making the breakfast so I figured it was only polite to help now.

“You can dry if you want.” He said and shrugged his shoulders slightly as he nodded towards where the tea towels were. I took one and began to dry the things Liam had washed. I suddenly felt a little nervous about being alone with him which was ridiculous considering it was Liam but I couldn’t stop thinking about last night.

“So I was wondering. Do you have any plans for tonight?” He asked out of nowhere and I wondered what he was thinking. My immediate thought was that he was about to ask me out but I quickly pushed that out of my head. We were just friends. _Friends who kissed last night._ That voice in my head had to shut up because it was getting really annoying.

“No, not really.” I said and shook my head. My plans had actually been to stay in and call or Skype Ellen because I’d only gotten to text her a few times since I arrived home. I was sure she would understand though and I hoped she would be free to talk to tomorrow instead.

“Well a few of my mates have a bit of a party every Saturday at their place. Me and Harry will be going so you can come along to if you want.” He offered and I was a little taken aback by what he had said. The whole way through high school he was never really the sort to have a group of friends or to go to parties. Our Saturday nights right up until we were seventeen or eighteen mainly consisted of watching movies or just hanging out together. I was a little reluctant to accept his offer because I had only been to a couple of parties which Ellen had dragged me to. My curiosity to find out more about Liam’s new friends made the decision for me though.

“Alright.” I nodded in agreement and smiled a little up at him. He looked pleased that I had accepted his offer but I was a little worried. I didn’t know if I was more worried about the fact there would be a lot of people drinking there or the fact Liam’s new friends might not like me.

“Great it’s a date then.” He said with a smile but when realisation of what he said sunk in, we both kind of froze. I knew it was just a saying that everyone used a lot but it still cause me to stop and think. Was it a date?

“I mean... uh...” He muttered and I couldn’t help but laugh a little. It was so unlike us to act this way around each other.

“I know what you meant.” I said and smiled at him. He chuckled softly and smiled back at me before getting back to finishing the dishes.  Meanwhile my mind kept circling around all the things that may or may not happen tonight.

 

After we finished putting the dishes away I went into the living room and slipped on my shoes before putting my things into my bag.

“So I’ll pick you up around nine tonight.” Liam said as he we walked to the door of his flat.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” I said and smiled a little. We were stood a little awkwardly at the door and I was unsure if I should give him a hug or if that would be weird after last night. I was thankful when he moved closer to give me a little hug and I returned the gesture. Liam’s hugs had to be one of the best feelings in the world. _Kissing him felt even better though._ I mentally swore for thinking that. I had to stop it.

“See you later Megs.” He said and gave me a wave as I walked down the hallway of his building. I went down the stairs and outside to my mum’s car. I got into the driver’s seat and let out a loud sigh. I had no idea what the hell was going on with me but I really hoped tonight wouldn’t be weird between me and Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies again for taking so long to upload Chapter 6! The next chapter will be up very soon!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you like/dislike
> 
> Thanks again ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a double update today to make up for how long it took me to upload Chapter 6! So here's Chapter 7! Enjoy! xx

When I got home from Liam's my mum was in the kitchen doing some ironing.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night; I fell asleep during one of the films we were watching." I explained, feeling guilty that I had left her without a car all night and all morning.

"No it's fine, Liam texed me on your phone to let me know." She said and I smiled a little at how thoughtful Liam was.

"Oh okay. Well I'm going out again tonight with him and a few of his friends so I'm not sure when I'll be home." I said as I walked to the fridge to get myself a can of Diet Coke.

"That's fine. Just be careful not to wake your brother if you come home during the night." She said and I nodded before going upstairs to my room.

I kicked off my shoes and set my bag on my bed before grabbing my laptop. I sat down on my bed with my back against the headboard and my legs crossed; my laptop resting on my lap.

I took a sip of my Coke as I waited for it to start up. I decided to text Ellen to apologise for making other plans tonight.

"Hey El, I'm really sorry I can't skype you tonight like I said I would. Liam invited me to a party... I'm sorry! x"

I sent the message and felt really guilty. I sighed as I looked at my laptop screen, scrolling aimlessly through Facebook. A few moments later my phone buzzed to indicate a new message.

"Hey don't worry about it!! I'm not doing anything now if you want to skype :) x"

"Okay great! :) x"

I smiled as I set my phone down and immediately went on to skype on my laptop. I knew I'd probably end up talking to Ellen for a few hours but I figured it was okay since I had nothing to do this afternoon.

"Hey El." I said cheerfully as she appeared on my laptop screen. She was still wearing her pyjamas and it was pretty obvious she had no intention of getting out of bed today. Despite that, she still looked really pretty and I was kind of jealous of how easy it was for her to look good.

"Hi!" She replied. "You have got to tell me everything since you finally got to see Mr Perfect again." She teased. Ellen had started to refer to Liam as "Mr Perfect" because apparently I talked about him a lot and never had anything bad to say about him; of course I strongly disagreed but that didn't stop the nickname.

“Stop calling him that!” I said but couldn’t help laughing a little. In all honesty I did think Liam was the closest thing to perfect a guy could be but I would never admit that to anyone.

“Whatever just start telling me. You said he invited you to a party. Are you like his date or what?” She spoke so quickly that I could barely catch what she was saying. Ellen had always been really energetic and talkative so I had gotten used to her lively personality.

“No I don’t think so. I mean he just sort of invited me to come along with him and his roommate.” I explained and bit down slightly on my bottom lip as I thought about whether or not it was a date.

“Oh, that kind of sounds like you’ve been friend-zoned then.” Ellen replied and I felt like saying I had always been in the friend-zone with Liam but I knew that wasn’t true. A guy doesn’t kiss you if you’re in the friend-zone.

“I don’t know. I mean if I was in the friend-zone he wouldn’t have kissed me.” I mumbled and sighed a little as my mind started to be bombarded with so many thoughts about Liam and me for what felt like the hundredth time since I’d gotten home a few days ago.

“Wait... He _kissed_ you?!” She practically screamed in response and I nodded, frowning slightly as I thought about it again.

“Do you mean like a peck on the lips or a proper kiss, Megan?” She asked and I couldn’t help but laugh a little. Ellen knew me so well. She was the only person that knew I had only kissed 3 guys, one of them being Liam and that none of them were much more than lips brushing together.

“I don’t know. I mean I guess it probably was.” I said and shrugged my shoulders a little. I didn’t really want to discuss the details of it, even though it was Ellen but I felt like that moment should be kept between me and Liam.

“It either was or it wasn’t. Did you use your tongues?” She asked as if it was the most reasonable and normal thing in the world to ask someone. I could feel my cheeks flushing in embarrassment; something that rarely ever happened to me.

“No! Fuck sake Ellen!” I tried my best to laugh it off but I was still really shocked by her question and in all honesty it made me feel really immature. I was turning 21 in less than a month and I still hadn’t had a kiss like that.

“You seriously need to just go with it next time he kisses you.” She said and I knew she was right but in all honesty I was scared about it.

“Next time he kisses me?” I hadn’t wanted to get my hopes up, thinking that it was just a one-off kiss.

“Yeah. He invited you to come to a party, that’s like the perfect opportunity for him to make a move.” She said but I wasn’t so sure. I knew Ellen had more experience with guys than me but I had more experience with Liam than she had and I knew we were just friends.

“I don’t know. I think we’re just friends.” I said and frowned a little.

“Well I can tell you don’t want to be “just friends” so I say you should go for it tonight. Like go all out and wear a really hot dress and make him want you more than he already does.” She said and gave me a reassuring smile. That was when I realised I didn’t have anything to wear tonight.

“Shit.” I muttered and ran a hand through my hair as I tried to think of something.

“You don’t have anything picked to wear yet, do you?” She guessed and I shook my head.

“I don’t even think I have anything to wear.” I sighed as I tried to think of all the stuff I had packed in a hurry. I remembered I had packed a couple of dresses because I had figured I needed something nice to wear for my birthday.

“What about that dress you bought the last time we went shopping? The red strapless one.” I had hoped she wouldn’t remember about that dress. She had picked it out and insisted that it looked good on me. I, on the other hand, couldn’t have disagreed more. It was too tight and a lot shorter than dresses I would usually wear. I had only agreed to buy it because it was 75% off in the sales.

“I’ll go check if I packed it. I’ll be right back.” I said and set my laptop next to me on the bed before getting up and walking over to my suitcase which was still half packed. It was a complete mess and most of the clothes were badly creased from being stuffed in so carelessly. I sighed sadly as I realised the red dress was the only one I had apart from a few sundresses.

“Yeah, I have it. I don’t have anything else to wear so I guess I’ll have to go with it.” I said as I returned to the bed and placed my laptop on my lap again.

“It seriously looks great on you though and it’ll definitely catch Mr Perfect’s attention!” She winked at me teasingly and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s so uncomfortable though and very revealing.” I complained.

“All the more reason to wear it! Give Liam a glimpse of what he’s missing!” She said and I rolled my eyes at her. I looked at the screen in confusion as I heard some sort of yelling in the background.

“Who was that?” I asked as someone shouted her name again.

“Mum wants me to get out of bed and go downstairs. She sounds kinda pissed off actually. I better go.” She mumbled. In all honesty I didn’t blame her mum. It was 4pm and Ellen hadn’t gotten up yet.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you soon.” I said and smiled at her.

“You better give me all the details about what happens tonight! Bye!” She said before closing her laptop. I did the same and got up.

I decided I would have a bath to try and relax myself before tonight. I didn’t know why I was so nervous but I was; especially now that I knew what I was going to wear.

I walked to the bathroom and began running the warm water; adding some bubble bath as it filled in. I took off my clothes and slipped into the bath; sighing as the feeling of the hot water and bubbles immediately relaxed me.

I wasn’t relaxed for long though because it was only a matter of moments before my mind had ventured back to Liam and tonight. Was Ellen right about him wanting to make a move? Or were we really just friends? What would his new friends be like? What if they don’t like me?

There were so many questions revolving in my head and I knew it would be enough to drive me crazy if I kept thinking about them. What would be, would be. There was nothing I could do to change it.

After I had shampooed and conditioned my hair and washed myself, I stepped out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around my soaking hair and dried myself with another. Once I was dried I applied my favourite moisturiser. Ellen had given it to me and it was tinted slightly so it left my skin looking a little tanned which I liked since I was naturally so pale.

I wrapped the towel around myself before walking back to my room. It was only coming up to 6pm so I pulled on an old pair of shorts and a vest before heading downstairs.

“Dinner’s almost ready.” Mum said as I walked into the living room.

“Okay.” I nodded and smiled as I sat down on the sofa next to Daniel who’s eyes were glued to the TV screen across the room.

“What are you watching, bud?” I asked and couldn’t help but laugh as he pealed his eyes away from the screen to scowl at me.

“Sshh I’m trying to watch it.” He said angrily and I could tell he was back to normal. I knew the pleasant little brother that came to great me wouldn’t last very long. I didn’t mind though. I had missed bickering with him and messing with him while I was away.

“Sorry, I’ll leave you alone then.” I mumbled and laughed softly as I stood up and ruffled his hair. Of course I nearly had my hand pulled off as he shoved it away from his hair.

“You’re so annoying.” He muttered and stuck his tongue out at me.

“And don’t you forget it.” I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out back which earned a little laugh from him. I liked being back home because it kind of made me feel like a kid again, especially being around Daniel again.

“Dinner’s ready!” Mum called from the kitchen.

“Race you.” Daniel said quickly before shooting up from the sofa and darting towards the kitchen. I quickly caught up with him and grabbed him from behind, causing him to giggle and squeal a lot.

“Honestly Megan, I’m not sure if you’re the older sibling or not.” My mum said but I could tell she was kidding from the smile that spread across her face.

“Yeah Megan. You’re a big baby.” Daniel said as I released him from my grip so he could sit down at the kitchen table. I smiled and sat down next to him as mum joined us too. I really had missed eating like this; just the three of us around our little table in the kitchen chatting and, more often than not, bickering.

 

 

***

 

 

By the time dinner was over it was after 7 so I decided I should start to get ready. I was still really uncertain about the dress but I knew I would look silly going to a party dressed in a knee-length, floating dress covered in flowers. Even though I was tempted to since it would at least be more comfortable.

I sighed and decided to start with my hair. I got out my hair drier and hummed quietly to myself as I let the warm air blow through my long hair. As much as I tried to focus on my hair and nothing else, I still worried about tonight. After my hair was dry I got out my straighteners and turned them on.

While they were heating up I took off my shorts and vest and slipped into my dress. Just as I remembered the tight fabric clung uncomfortably to my body and it showed off the lumps and bumps I usually tried to hide by wearing baggy tops or dresses. If that wasn’t bad enough, the bottom of the dress didn’t even reach halfway down my thigh. I frowned as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I didn’t usually hate the way I looked because I felt like the clothes I usually wore looked okay. They covered all the things I was self-conscious about but this dress was tight and showed a lot of my legs. I didn’t like my figure and I had always hated my legs.

I sighed again in frustration before sitting down to straighten my hair. At least my hair would look okay. My hair was one of the things I loved because it nearly always looked nice. I really missed dying it blonde though but I had read that dying your hair too much when you’re young could really damage it. Plus Liam used to always complain about it and say my natural dark brown hair was nicer.

I swore quietly to myself when I realised just thinking about my hair managed to somehow bring my thoughts back to Liam. There was no escaping it. He was always on my mind.

It took me quite a while to get all my hair straightened but I was thankful that it had taken up a lot of time. I moved on to my makeup and I decided since my dress was so way out that I might as well have my makeup matching it. I put on bright red lipstick, a darker and deeper shade to the colour of my dress, and then did my best attempt at smoky eyes. I didn’t normally wear much makeup apart from lipgloss and a little mascara now and then so it was weird to be trying something like this.

I slipped on my favourite shoes; plain black high heels with little bows on them. They were difficult to walk in but I’d worn them a few times before so I was nearly used to them. I was just giving myself one last look in the mirror when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened when I realised the time. It was almost nine. Liam must be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if there's a bunch of errors it's really late but I'll check over it tomorrow!
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think or with a question if you have one. And remember to click the kudos button if you like my story!
> 
> Thanks again ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	8. Chapter 8

\- Liam -

 

I stood at Megan’s front door and waited for someone to answer. A few moments passed and I was just about to press the doorbell again when the door opened. My eyes immediately caught sight of a bright red dress and I couldn’t help but stop and stare.

Holy shit.

I was left completely speechless by Megan’s appearance. It was so different to how she usually dressed but I definitely wasn’t complaining. The tight fabric of her dress highlighted her figure perfectly and the colour brought out the earthy green in her eyes. She looked stunning. Why was she doing this to me? I was still confused after the kiss we shared last night. I knew I couldn’t let that happen again; no matter how much I wanted it to happen. We were just friends.

“You look amazing.” I eventually managed to say as I looked at her.

“Really?” The surprise in her voice pained me a little. It made me sad to know she didn’t realise just how good she looked.

“When have I ever lied to you?” I asked and smiled at her as she stepped outside.

“True. But I don’t really like this dress so I was assuming you were just trying to be nice.” She said and shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards my car. I wondered if she was doing this on purpose. How could she not see how hot she looked in that dress? I sighed a little and tried not to think about it as I walked down her driveway after her; opening the car door so she could get in.

I tried my best not to let my eyes wander as she got in but the dress just showed off so much of her that it was killing me. Literally killing me. I would probably be dead by the end of the night if I continued acting like this. I let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through my hair as I walked around the car to the driver’s side and got in.

We were friends. Just  _good friends_. Nothing more. The kiss meant nothing and it wouldn’t happen again. I felt like if I kept telling myself those things over and over again that maybe I would actually believe them.

 

 

\- Megan -

 

The car journey was a lot shorter than I thought it would be. When Liam parked outside a large, mansion-like house I was a little shocked.

“One of your friends live here?” I asked as I turned my head to look over at him.

“Yeah. He still lives with his parents and they go away pretty much every weekend so he has a get-together most Saturdays.”  He explained as I turned my head back to face the large house which several people were entering. This was definitely a bigger party than I had initially expected.

I was more than glad I had gone with this dress in the end because all of the other girls I could see walking inside were wearing similar outfits; some of them even shorter and more revealing than my own which shocked me. I was now really nervous about meeting Liam’s friends because I felt like a complete outsider.

Liam got out of the car and I smiled as he came round to open my door; offering me his hand to help me out. I took hold of it and stepped out of the car, fixing my dress as I did so.

“You really do look amazing you know.” He said softly as he smiled down at me. When he had first complimented me I had brushed it off and decided he was just being nice as usual but that didn’t stop the butterflies erupting in my stomach from the fact he was giving me a compliment. There were a lot of other girls here though; many of whom were much prettier than me.

“Not as amazing as the other girls here though.” I mumbled and let go of his hand as we started walking up the long driveway to the house. It amazed me that Liam was friends with someone who lived here.

As we were walking, a blond haired guy around the same age as us came towards us with a huge smile on his face. He was quite tall and dressed casually with just simple jeans and a t-shirt.

“Liam, what’s the craic?” He said, already seeming like a loud and lively character to me. I couldn’t help but smile when I heard the familiar Irish accent that I was so used to hearing from Ellen.  

“Not much, and yourself?” Liam asked as we started walking towards the door to the house. Loud music was already blasting inside.

“Just the usual.” The still nameless boy replied with a shrug. “Who’s this?” He asked curiously with a glance in my direction and then back to Liam.

“This is Megan.” Liam replied signalling towards me. “Megan, this is Niall.” He said and I smiled as Niall reached his hand over to shake mine.

“I should have guessed you were Megan. We’ve all heard a lot about you.” Niall said with a wink as he shook my hand. I wasn’t sure what to make of that but when Liam gave him a gentle punch on the arm it confused me even more.

“Hey. I was just telling the truth. He wouldn’t stop talking about you after he heard you were coming home this summer.” Niall said to me with a chuckle which made me smile. I liked finding out that Liam had probably been missing me just as much as I had been missing him.

“Shut up Niall.” Liam said, looking down at the ground as he avoided eye-contact with me. I hadn’t seen Liam like this before but it was sort of cute that even though he looked all big and tough now, he still got a little embarrassed when he was teased.

“Relax. It’s not as if I told her how much you fancy her.” Niall said, purposely loud enough for me to hear. From the glare Niall received I could tell Liam wasn’t at all happy. Was Niall just messing with him? Or did Liam seriously like me? I decided it was probably just him trying to mess with Liam. Why would Liam fancy me when there were so many other prettier girls around here?

“If you don’t stop talking now, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” Liam said in his best attempt to sound threatening which I couldn’t help but giggle at because I knew him well enough to know that he was far from being the sort to get in a fight.

“What are you laughing at?” He asked as he turned his head to look over at me. I could see a smile forming on his lips as he knew what I was thinking.

“I’m going to head inside. I’ll catch up with you two later.” Niall called before walking inside with another small group of people.

“Well?” Liam asked again, taking a step closer to me. Even with my high heels on, he was still considerably taller than me.

“Just the thought of you trying to threaten someone. You’re too nice.” I mumbled, my breathing a little unsteady from how close he was.

“People can change. Maybe I’m not as nice as I used to be.” He replied softly; his breath hitting my face as he spoke. I didn’t really know what he was trying to say right now and I couldn’t even begin to try and make sense of it because I was too distracted by him getting closer.

“I don’t believe that.” I said quietly as I looked up into his eyes. I had a feeling from what he was saying that there was something I didn’t know. Maybe he had changed but I had too. He was still the same Liam though.  _My_ Liam.

I knew we were the only ones outside right now so I didn’t hesitate and decided to make the first move this time. I leaned up and gently pressed my lips against his. Just like before, I got completely lost in the moment. I smiled against his lips as he began to kiss back. He placed his hands on my lower back and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I felt as if he had ignited a fire deep inside me because all I could feel was warmth flowing through me.

He gently ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my lips a little more as if by instinct. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moved my hands up into his hair as he gently pulled me closer against him. I slowly began to move my tongue with his; not caring if anyone came out and saw us because it felt so good. I was certain if it wasn’t for Liam’s strong arms around me, I would have fallen to the ground because my entire body had gone numb and my legs were like jelly. It amazed me that someone could have this effect on me and make me feel like this. I felt so alive.

I wasn’t sure how long we continued for but the strong feelings I was getting began to get too much for me to handle all at once so I slowly pulled away. We were both completely out of breath and breathed heavily. He kept his arms wrapped around me and gently rested his forehead against mine as we tried to regain our breathing.

“What the hell are we doing?” He whispered quietly as he continued to hold me close. I was glad to know he was just as confused about this as I was. I decided just to be honest and say what I was thinking.

“I don’t know but I like it a lot.” I replied softly and couldn’t help smiling at him. He made me happier than anyone else and I hoped he knew that.

“Yeah, I really like it too.” He smiled wide and laughed softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to my nose before pulling away. It was a very sweet gesture which made me smile even more.

“Come on. Let’s go inside.” He said with a huge smile still on his face as he held his hand out for me to take. He intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked towards the large door to the house; loud music filling my ears as we entered. I was still no further forward about knowing where this was going between us but I figured I needed to stop thinking about it and just enjoy it instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I seriously can't wait to continue with this story because I have a few great ideas for it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, telling me what you like or dislike or if you have any questions or suggestions for me!
> 
> Ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	9. Chapter 9

When we got inside I couldn’t believe how big the hallway was. A high up ceiling with a chandelier over our heads and a large staircase in front of us. The loud music was coming from a room to our right and we were just about to go in when I glanced up at Liam and noticed his lips were bright red.

“Wait. Hold on a second.” I mumbled and let go of his hand to get a tissue from my bag. He looked down at me questioningly.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he stood in the empty hallway with me.

“You’ve got my lipstick all over your mouth.” I explained and reached him the tissue. I didn’t want to walk in to a place full of people I hadn’t met before and have it look like I’d just been playing tonsil tennis with Liam outside.

“Is it all gone?” He asked after wiping his mouth a few times. It wasn’t completely gone as some still remained along his bottom lip.

“Let me do it.” I said and took the tissue from him. I gently wiped it along his lip; the white tissue now turning a deep red. I glanced up from his lips to notice him looking down into my eyes. He started to lean down and I was about to meet him in the middle but I stopped and took a step back.

The look on his face was both amusing and a little saddening. He looked like a little kid who had just had his favourite toy taken away from him.

“If you kiss me then you’ll just get covered in lipstick all over again.” I explained and shrugged my shoulders slightly. If I was being honest with myself, I really wanted to kiss him again because I was already missing the feeling he gave me.

“Maybe you should just take it off, then I could kiss you as many times as I wanted to.” He whispered, a little smirk forming on his lips as he closed the gap between us again. His arm wrapped around my waist, gently pulling me towards him. His suggestion was really tempting me, especially since he was so close to me again...

“What’s going on?” I heard a voice come from behind Liam and looked over his shoulder to see Harry now standing in the hallway. I was completely taken by surprise when Liam practically shoved me away; creating as much space between us as possible.

“Nothing, we were just talking.” Liam said quickly and I couldn’t understand why his mood had suddenly changed.

“Sure looked like talking to me.” Harry replied sarcastically with an almost angry tone.

“Shut up Harry. It was nothing.” Liam snapped and walked away into the room where I assumed everyone else was; leaving me standing alone in the hallway with Harry.

“Sorry. I have no idea what made him act like that.” I said, frowning a little as I try to decide whether I should be angry at Liam or not.

“Don’t worry about it. Just be careful, he’s not the person you think he is.” Harry’s tone confused me even more because he seemed worried.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked, completely oblivious to what Harry was trying to tell me.

“Nothing. Forget I said anything. Just go in and enjoy the party.” He muttered before walking out of the front door. What the hell had just happened? Liam pushed me away when one of his friends caught us close to kissing and then his friend warned me to “be careful.”

I debated with myself whether to follow Harry outside and question him some more or if I should just forget about the past few minutes and join Liam.

I decided to go with Liam because I didn’t want to get any more irritated with Harry, considering I’d only just met him. Besides, what could he possibly know about Liam that I didn’t? I ran a hand through my hair in frustration before walking across the hallway to the room everyone seemed to be coming and going from.

I entered the large room which I assumed was usually a living room but the majority of the furniture had been moved to create a space for people to dance. My eyes scanned the crowded room in an attempt to find Liam or Niall since I didn’t seem to know anyone else here. I eventually saw a group of people in the corner of the room; some of them sitting on a couch, some on chairs and the others sitting round on the floor. Liam was sat on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand which surprised me a lot because he was never much of a drinker when we were in high school.

My eyes then focused on the others in the group. One of them I already knew, Niall, but the others weren’t what I was expecting Liam’s friends to be like. There were 5 or 6 other guys, several of which were visibly covered in tattoos and I could see had a few piercings from across the room. They were all drinking and a few of them smoking; two habits which Liam had once said he couldn’t stand. Then there were 3 girls. One of which had bright red hair, another was a brunette and the third a blonde but they had their backs turned to me so I couldn’t really see what they looked like.

I sighed and decided I may as well get it over and done with. I really didn’t want to meet these so called “friends” of Liam’s but I didn’t seem to have a choice. I was still a little pissed off at him for what happened a few minutes ago but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

I walked through the crowded room towards Liam and his group of friends.

“Hey, I was just asking Liam where you had gotten to!” Niall said loudly over the music. I smiled gratefully when he stood up from the couch and signalled for me to sit there and he leaned against the armrest of the couch instead.

“I was just talking to Harry.” I said to him and glanced over to Liam who had a strange expression on his face.

“What did he say to you?” Liam asked without making eye-contact with me. Was he angry at me?

“Nothing. He was just leaving.” I decided to leave out the part where he warned me to “be careful” around Liam.

“Oh right.” Liam simply stated and took a large swig from his bottle. I had no idea why he was being blunt with me all of a sudden.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us Liam?” I heard a female voice and glanced over at one of the girls I’d noticed. It was the one with the red hair. Despite the revealing clothing and all the piercings and tattoos, she had a really friendly smile and I couldn’t help but return it with my own.

“I’m Megan. I’m an old friend of his.” I explained.

“Yeah, I think the entire room knows who you are, babe.” One of the guys sitting on the floor said with a slight laugh and I wasn’t sure what to make of that. Had Liam really talked about me that much?

“Ignore Louis, he likes to think he’s funny.” The red haired girl said and rolled her eyes at the guy I now knew as Louis. The visible parts of his arms were covered in tattoos and he had a lip ring and eyebrow piercing. His appearance obviously intimidated me a lot.

“I’m Lucy by the way.” She said with a smile. I was already feeling a lot more relaxed because I could see these people weren’t as scary as I first expected.

“Do you want anything to drink, Megan?” Niall asked and had stood up before I had even answered.

“Umm... Could I just have some water?” I asked and hoped no one would notice I didn’t drink.

“Are you sure?” Niall asked, seeming a little confused.

“Why not have something a bit stronger? It’s supposed to be a party after all.” Lucy said with a smile and I knew she meant well but I had my reasons for not wanting to drink.

“No, I don’t drink. Honestly, I’m fine with water.” I said, hoping and praying nothing more would be said. I glanced over at Liam in the hope that he would do something but he was too busy downing his second, or maybe even third, bottle of beer. What had gotten into him?

“Aww I bet she’s one of those “daddy’s little princesses” who does everything daddy says.” One of the boys I didn’t yet know the name of said in a mocking tone and I knew his words were meant as a joke but they caused a lot more pain than intended.

“She doesn’t have a dad. He’s dead, you idiot!” Liam snapped angrily and I couldn’t believe he had just said it in front of all these people. The colour from the guy’s face drained and he glanced over at me with apologetic eyes. Before he could say anything I had stood up and was walking through the crowd of people, close to tears.

Could that really have gone any worse? Firstly my so called “best friend” pretty much rejected me, then I was made fun of by his friend for not drinking and then he told everyone my dad was dead. Not the ideal party.

By the time I had exited the room, a few tears had fallen but I quickly wiped them away and walked out of the house, ignoring the faint sound of my name being called.

When I got outside I looked through my little bag in the hope to find the money which I realised was still sitting at home on my bedside table where I left it. Shit. I had no money for a taxi and I wasn’t even sure where I was.

“Megan!” I heard Liam’s voice and decided I had no option but to face him. I couldn’t decide if I was angry with him because I wasn’t sure what was going on earlier when he pushed me away.

I sighed and stopped walking down the large driveway; waiting for Liam to catch up with me.

“What? Have you come to tell me you told them more personal things about me?!” I yelled angrily at him. I guessed I had decided on being angry with him.

“Megs, calm down, please.” His voice was soft and his eye filled with concern but I wasn’t having any of it.

“Calm down?! You told a group of people I’d never met before one of the most personal things about me! You may as well go in and tell them I’m still a virgin too!” I yelled sarcastically and threw my hands up. I wasn’t sure where all of my anger was coming from and I knew I was overreacting a little because it wasn’t as if he had told them any details about my dad. I didn’t even care that I’d just told Liam I was a virgin because I sort of figured he was too.

That’s when I looked up at him to see him trying to fight back a smile.

“Why the fuck are you smiling?” I knew Liam didn’t like my “foul mouth” as he so often put it but right now I didn’t care. My anger was already fading though and I hated how I was never able to stay mad at him for more than a few minutes. It was one of the best and worst things about our relationship.

“I’m not smiling at anything.” He said but he couldn’t fight it back any longer and a smile spread across his lips accompanied by a slight laugh which of course automatically made me smile a little too. I had no idea why his mood had shifted again but I was glad the Liam I knew was back.

“Stop making me smile. I’m supposed to be mad at you.” I said and childishly gave him a shove.  
“I can’t help it. You look cute when you’re mad.” He said and smiled even more at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. He would say anything to get back into my good books.

“What? You are cute. You furrow your eyebrows and look all serious and then you do a cute little pouty thing.” He said and I tried my best not to blush when I realised he was being serious.

“I’m still mad at you.” I mumbled and looked down at the ground to try and hide my smile and the blush on my cheeks from his revelation.

Liam sighed and I felt him gently place his hand beneath my chin to tilt my head up to face him.

“I know something that might make it better.” He whispered and I told myself not to give into him. I wasn’t going to kiss him. I was mad at him. I was going to pull away from him and walk away.

Of course I didn’t listen to myself because within a few moments my lips were connected with his in a gentle kiss; his hand cupping my face as his thumb stroked my cheek. I had no idea how within seconds I had gone from shouting and yelling at him to kissing him like this.

He slowly pulled away and smiled as he looked down at me.

“Better?” He asked and I shook my head as I looked up at him, biting down slightly on my bottom lip.

“Nope. I think you’re going to have to kiss me again.” I said and couldn’t help the huge smile on my face. I would never be able to understand what was going on but it made me happy so I wasn’t going to question it yet.

“I think so too.” He agreed with a chuckle and wrapped his arms around my waist; pulling me closer as he reconnected our lips in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with this chapter so I might change it sometime but it's almost 2am and I wanted to upload it before I went to sleep!
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think. Don't forget to click the kudos button if you like my story!
> 
> Btw thanks for over 70 hits! I know it's not much but every read means a lot and I hope you keep on reading!
> 
> Ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you want to go home?” Liam asked as he stood with his arms wrapped around my waist. A small part of me wanted to go back inside so that I could try to get to know his friends a little better but I didn’t want them feeling sorry for me after what Liam had revealed to them. I decided there would probably be several more opportunities for me to get to know them.

“Okay, but I’m driving.” I said and held my hand out; waiting for him to place his car keys in my hand.

“Why? I only had a few drinks, I’m not wasted or anything.” He shrugged his shoulders which irritated me slightly.

“It doesn’t matter. You’ve still been drinking.” I said, my hand still held out in front of me. He knew this was a sensitive topic for me so I hoped he would give in. My dad and I had been in a serious car accident about four years ago which had been caused by a drunk driver in the other car. I had somehow walked away from the crash with a few seemingly minor injuries but it hadn’t been the same outcome for my dad.

“Please?” I asked hopefully and was relieved when he removed his arm from around my waist to reach into his pocket and placed his keys in my hand.

“If you drive to your house, how am I supposed to get home?” He asked as we got into his car. I slipped off my shoes, deciding it would be near impossible to drive with heels as high as that on.

“You can stay at my house and go home in the morning if you want.” I offered as I started the engine and began to drive away from the large house.

“Won’t your mum mind?” He asked but I knew she wouldn’t. Liam had stayed over a countless number of times in the past so I didn’t see any reason why it would be different now. I would be sure she didn’t find out it was because he had been drinking though. She was even more wary of alcohol than I was.

“No. You used to stay over all the time before I left and she didn’t mind.” I said; my eyes focusing on the road in front of me as I drove.

“But it’s different now. We’re older and... she might... you know... get the wrong idea...?” He sounded unsure as to whether he was asking me a question or making a point but either way I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Liam if you’re worried that my mum will think we're fucking, I can assure you she won’t.” I said and laughed a little.

“Well I was just checking.” He replied and I glanced over to him. I couldn’t be sure because it was so dark but I could have sworn he was blushing. I smiled to myself as I turned my attention back to the road and continued driving.

  
***

  
It was just coming up to midnight when I parked Liam’s car outside my house. All the rooms were in darkness; indicating that both Daniel and my mum were asleep. I got out of the car with Liam; remembering to bring my shoes and got my key out of my bag as we walked to the door. I unlocked it and turned to Liam, signalling for him to be quiet by putting my index finger against my mouth, and walked inside with him. I locked the door behind us before going upstairs with Liam.

“I’ll go and change in the bathroom. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” I whispered as I set down my keys, bag and shoes and grabbed a pair of pyjamas from my chest of drawers.

“Okay.” He replied quietly as I left the room and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

I changed into my pyjamas; ones my mum had gotten me a few years ago which were covered in little cartoon sheep saying “I love ewe.” Of course at the time my mum had found them hilarious and just thinking about how much she laughed at the awful pun made me smile a little. I stood at the sink and looked in the mirror as I removed the remainder of my makeup and then brushed my teeth before walking back across the hallway to my bedroom.

“Nice pyjamas.” Liam teased with an amused smirk on his face. I playfully rolled my eyes at him as I shut my bedroom door behind me. He was sat on the edge of my bed, still fully dressed with his jacket and shoes on.

“How come you’re not getting undressed?” I asked as I walked over to my bed. Realisation of what I had just said sunk in and I couldn’t stop the blush appearing on my cheeks.

“Undressed?” He raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing even more in amusement from my embarrassment.

“Stop it. You know what I meant. Like take your shoes and stuff off.” I mumbled and tried to cover my face with my hands. I hated blushing and getting embarrassed.

“What “stuff” do you want me to take off?” He asked and continued to smirk at me. He looked really hot when he smirked like that but I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind.

“Stop it. I’m going to bed and you can either remove the appropriate amount of clothing to join me or you can sleep on the floor.” I said assertively and climbed in under the covers on my side of the bed. My side of the bed? Since when did I have a side of the bed?

Liam chuckled in response to my sharp reply but stood up and removed his jacket and shoes. I noticed he was about to take off his jeans but then he buttoned them again.

“You can take them off if you want. You’ll be uncomfortable otherwise.” I said reasonably as I lay down and waited for him. He joined me within a few moments just wearing his t-shirt and a pair of boxers. It didn’t really bother me so I figured it wouldn’t bother him either.

He lay on his side, facing me as he pulled the covers over himself. I couldn’t help but smile a little as he looked over at me.

“Night night.” I whispered sleepily before turning off my bedside light.

“Night Megs.” He surprised me by leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before moving back over to his side of the bed. That gesture was enough to keep a small smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep.

  
***

  
I woke up the next morning and felt someone against me. I smiled as I opened my eyes and realised my head was resting on a still sleeping Liam’s chest, our legs were tangled and he had an arm wrapped firmly around my waist holding me close against him. Something about waking up like this felt right and I wondered if he would feel the same too when he woke up.

I let my eyes fall shut again and snuggled into Liam. Being this close to someone was definitely one of the best feelings ever.

I wasn’t sure how long it was until Liam eventually woke up. He seemed a little confused at first but he looked at down at me and smiled slightly. Seeing his smile first thing in the morning was enough to make even the most miserable day seem like a good one.

“Morning.” He said sleepily; his voice slightly raspy.

“Morning.” I said cheerfully with a smile and was thankful he hadn’t yet removed his arm from round me. I was enjoying being close to him too much for it to stop already.

“Megan! Are you awake yet?! Is Liam here? I see his car is outside!” My mum yelled from downstairs, causing me too frown a little as she had interrupted my nice thoughts.

“You go on downstairs and I’ll be down in a minute, babe.” Liam said softly and kissed my cheek before releasing me from his grip. It took me a few moments to realise he had just called me “babe,” something he had never called me before. It made my heart flutter when I thought about it. I decided not to mention it though, in case he got embarrassed or something and wouldn’t call me it again.

I smiled to myself as I got up out of bed and walked out of my room.

“Coming mum!” I called as I went downstairs to see her.

“Sorry I didn’t ask if Liam could stay over.” I said as I walked into the kitchen. “It was late and I said he could.”

“Oh don’t worry about it. I’ve known you two long enough to know you’re not getting up to any naughty business when he stays the night.” She laughed and I cringed slightly at her embarrassing choice of words. Thank goodness Liam hadn’t been there to hear her say it.

I boiled the kettle and put some bread in the toaster as Liam walked into the kitchen with his jeans on.

“Hi, Mrs Gilmore.” He said to my mum and he made me cringe inwardly because he had always been a bit of a suck-up to my mum.

“Liam, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jane?” I turned my back to them and rolled my eyes as their usual conversation unfolded whilst I made two cups of tea and a few slices of toast.

“Well I’ll leave you two alone. I’m taking Daniel over to one of his friend’s house but I’ll be back later.” She said before walking out of the kitchen. A few moments later Daniel was heard running down the stairs, followed by my mum scolding him for running in the house and then the sound of the front door closing after the two of them.

I finished making the tea and buttered the toast before setting down the plate and two cups on the kitchen table which Liam had already taken a seat at.

“Bon apetite.” I said jokingly as I was about to sit in the seat next to Liam’s. He took me by surprise when he wrapped his arm around my waist and gently pulled me down to sit on his lap, causing me to giggle slightly.

He kissed my cheek and smiled at me before picking up a piece of toast with his right hand while keeping his other arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and lifted my cup of tea to take a sip.

“So what are you planning to do today?” I asked, knowing it was a Sunday and hoped he didn’t have any plans.

“I have to work this afternoon.” He said and I could hear a slight sadness in his voice. I hadn’t even known he had a job.

“You have a job?” I questioned before taking a bite from a piece of toast.

“Yeah, just in supermarket. It’s pretty boring but it gives me some extra money which is good, I guess.” He said before continuing to eat. I felt a little bad that he didn’t seem to enjoy his job because I had been lucky enough to have a job I liked when I was in Glasgow. Since I was studying Maths at university I had been offered a place in a high school, helping to tutor the students who were struggling with Maths. I knew it was a nerdy part-time job to have but I enjoyed being able to help others.

“A boring job is better than no job I suppose.” I said as I took another sip of my tea.

“At least I don’t have to continuously sit and do equations in my job. Now that really would be boring.” He said teasingly. I didn’t mind when Liam made fun of me because I knew it was just harmless joking with him.

“You’re just jealous because when we were at school you didn’t understand what was going on half the time in Maths.” I said and laughed a little. Instead of trying to defend himself he just laughed with me because he knew I was right.

  
***

  
Once I had washed the few dishes I had made, Liam put on his shoes and jacket and was ready to go. It was crazy that I already felt like I was missing him even though he hadn’t even left yet.

“I’m going to be working everyday this week instead of just the weekend because I need some extra money but I’ll call you and maybe we could so something when I’m free?” He suggested as I stood at the doorway while he stood on the doorstep. I nodded in response and smiled.

“Sounds good.” I agreed. He smiled at me and stepped back inside, closing the gap between us.

The front door was shut and I was gently pressed against it as our lips collided in a messy kiss. His forwardness had taken me by surprise but it had caused a warm feeling to ignite inside me and my instincts took over as his tongue found its way into my mouth. My hands gently gripped his hair as our moment of passion continued. I had never experienced a kiss like this nor had I even felt such strong feelings towards someone.

The loss of contact when he eventually pulled away was almost unbearable. I tried to hide my disappointment as he took a step back and opened the door again.

“I’ll call you.” He said before pressing a kiss to my forehead and stepping outside.

“Okay. See you soon.” I said breathlessly as he walked towards his car.

“Bye Megs.” He said with a wave before getting into his car.

I closed the front door and sighed to myself, leaning back against it as I thought about what had just happened moments ago. I still had no idea what was going on with Liam but I did know that right now was the happiest I think I had ever been and it was all because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm starting to get really excited about this story because I have some great ideas planned!
> 
> Thank you for reading and thanks for over 80 hits so far!
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment (I love hearing what people think!)
> 
> Thanks again to anyone who takes the time to read
> 
> Ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating this weekend! I have had a crazy amount of school work to get done (GCSEs are the worst!) But here's Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy! xx

I found myself being quite bored for the next few days. Since Liam was working I didn’t really have anyone else to hang out with so I spent most of my time with Daniel and my mum.

By Wednesday afternoon I was beyond bored. It was now raining so I couldn’t play outside with Daniel today. I knew I would be seeing Liam later because he wanted to do something after he finished work.

As I was sitting on the edge of my bed, debating with myself what I should do today, I glanced over to my desk. My sketchbook was sitting next to my tattered old pencil case which contained my drawing pencils. I was tempted to go over and start drawing since I had nothing better to do but I knew I probably wouldn’t be any good because I hadn’t drawn anything in ages so I decided not to.  
I sighed quietly before going downstairs to get something to eat or drink. I always ended up eating when I was bored. I knew it wasn’t a healthy habit to have but I couldn’t help it. I got myself a glass of water and a large packet of crisps before going back upstairs to my room.

When I entered I couldn’t help but glance over at my sketchbook again. It was as if it was telling me to draw something. I eventually gave in and set down my snack and the glass of water on my bedside table before sitting down at my desk.

It felt weird sitting here; as if I’d gone back in time or something. I unzipped my pencil case and lifted out a pencil and an eraser. I sharpened the pencil before opening my sketchbook to a blank page. I bit down on my lip slightly as I tried to decide on what to draw. I looked out of the window and decided to just draw what I could see in front of me; which, right now, was the back garden whilst the rain continued to pour.

  
***

  
I didn’t realise how long I’d been up here drawing until I heard my mum call from downstairs.

“Megan! Liam’s here! Are you alive up there?” She asked sarcastically; interrupting me from my now almost complete drawing. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and realised I had been sitting here drawing for over four hours. I hadn’t realised how much I’d missed the feeling of getting completely lost in my drawing like that.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs, followed by my door opening. I quickly closed my sketchbook and put my pencils and things back into my pencil case in the hope that Liam wouldn’t notice.

“I thought you had given up on the whole drawing thing?” His voice came from behind me and I could tell he was smiling.

“I was bored so I just wanted to pass the time.” I said and shrugged as I turned around in my chair to face him.

“Can I see what you’ve drawn?” He asked as he sat down on the edge of my bed. I didn’t want anyone to see but I knew Liam wouldn’t let it go until he got to see it.

“It’s nothing. I just drew the garden because I couldn’t think of anything else. It’s not that good.” I mumbled as I lifted the sketchbook and handed it to him.

He carefully took the sketchbook in his hands and opened it; flicking through a few of the old sketches in it before finding the one which had taken up my entire afternoon. His eyes focused on the drawing in front of him. From where I was sitting I guessed it didn’t look so bad. You could tell what it was supposed to be but there were still a few details I knew weren’t quite right.

“It’s really good. You’re just too much of a perfectionist to see how good it is.” He said as he closed the book and handed it back to me. I knew he was probably just being nice because he couldn’t exactly tell me that it was crap.

“Thanks.” I said quietly and placed the sketchbook in its usual position on top of my desk next to my pencil case.

“You should do it more often because you’re really good.” He said and locked eyes with me. “And I’m not just saying that.” He added and I actually felt like I should believe him. I wasn’t going to do more drawing and painting though because it was a waste of time. As much as I would love to be a professional artist, I knew it wasn’t a practical career to pursue. I had to focus on university and getting a job after I had my degree.

“We both know you’d be happier with a job you enjoy.” Liam muttered quietly as if he had just read my thoughts. I looked away from him and sighed.

“I’m fine with what I’ve chosen.” I simply said, trying my best to sound convincing even though my mind was filled with doubts. My mum would be furious if I dropped out of my university course after two years of studying.

“Fine won’t make you happy, babe.” He said, the word “babe” softening his tone slightly which caused my heart to flutter a little. I hated how he was trying to talk me out of getting my degree though. He knew he had more influence on my choices than any other person and it irritated me that he was using that against me right now.

“Can we not talk about this right now?” I asked softly because I really didn’t want to get angry with him right now. I hadn’t seen him since Sunday morning so I just wanted to spend time with him. It was strange how I’d gone nearly two years without seeing him in person and now a mere three days seemed like forever.

“Okay. Well, I actually came round to ask you out for dinner.” He said quietly, almost as if he was doubtful about my answer. I couldn’t help but smile at the fact he was asking me out.

“Dinner would be great. Just let me get changed.” I said and a smile spread across his face.

“Okay, I’ll wait downstairs.” He said and smiled at me again before leaving my room.  
I quickly opened my closet to find something to wear as I slipped off my hoddie and sweats. It wasn’t raining anymore so I decided on a pale blue, knee-length dress which was really summery. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror. I knew I wouldn’t have time to straighten my hair so I figured it would have to do. I took it down from its messy bun and ran my hands through it a few times. I put a little bit of lip-gloss on and some mascara before slipping on my old faithful white Toms. I grabbed my little brown bag and put in my phone and keys before taking one last look in the mirror and headed downstairs.

When I walked into the living room Liam was sat on the couch playing Fifa with Daniel. I couldn’t help but smile at how well they got on. I sat down next to Liam on the couch.

“Hey. Can we just finish this one game before we go?” I knew by the way Liam’s eyes didn’t leave the screen in front of them as he questioned me that my answer would be irrelevant.

“Sure. But only one game.” I said; knowing that if I didn’t make that point clear, we could end up here all evening. I couldn’t deny the fact I loved the bond Liam had with my little brother. Liam was one of the only male role models Daniel had since our dad passed away so I knew he really looked up to him.

  
***

  
After the game was finished Liam went into a little huff because he had lost. It was cute to see him trying to hide how annoyed he was about losing.

“You got beaten by an 8 year old!” Daniel laughed which only caused me to laugh as well.

“Stop encouraging him.” Liam said to me but couldn’t hold back his smile.

“And as for you,” he said as he turned round to face Daniel, “we’ll be having a rematch sometime.”

“Okay, deal.” Daniel agreed.

“Are you ready to go?” Liam asked me as he stood up.

“Yep.” I smiled as he offered me his hand and I stood up too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dan.” I said; knowing that he would probably be in bed by the time I got home. He didn’t even seem to acknowledge the fact I had spoken to him. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I had only been back a week and he was already acting like I’d never left.  
Liam chuckled softly at my little brother’s attitude towards me.

“See you, buddy.” Liam said as we walked towards the door.

“Bye Liam.” Daniel replied cheerfully and I couldn’t help but laugh at the fact my own brother was nicer to Liam than he was to me.

Liam chuckled again as he held my hand and walked outside with me. I really loved hearing his laugh because it always made me feel happy too.

“It’s funny how you’re own brother seems to like me more than he likes you.” Liam teased as we walked down the driveway to his car.

“It doesn’t really bother me. I guess I’m just glad he has you.” I said honestly as I got into his car and waited for him to get in too.

“How so?” He asked as he put on his seatbelt and started the car.

“He doesn’t have any other guys to look up to.” I said and tried not to sound sad about it. I knew Daniel’s memories of our dad were very vague; he had only been four at the time and didn’t really understand what had happened. The images from that night flashed in front of my eyes as I looked out of the car window; causing me to flinch slightly. The bright lights of the car coming towards us before a loud noise was heard along with a scream from my dad before everything went black. Darkness was all I could remember and then waking up in hospital. It had been four years but everything was still so vivid in my memory.

Liam seemed to figure out what was wrong and reached over to gently place his hand on my thigh; rubbing comforting little circles into my skin with his thumb as he started driving. He stayed silent; knowing that it was best just to leave me alone after I had a flashback. They didn’t happen that often during the day but they happened regularly in my dreams; horrible nightmares of the same images playing over and over again while I slept.

Liam knew about them because for the first few months after the crash I often had them when he was around. He had gotten used to them though and most of the time it was nothing to worry about. He used to get me to call him up if I had a nightmare during the nightjust so he could help take my mind off of it; something that carried on even while I was at university.

“You okay now?” Liam’s soft voice was filled with concern as he turned off the car engine and faced me. I hadn’t even noticed we arrived.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I nodded and tried to reassure him. He leaned over and kissed my forehead before getting out of the car and coming around to open my door. I smiled when I realised we were at the restaurant we used to always go to. It was called Tommy’s and it was a little restaurant which barely anyone knew about but the food was amazing.

Liam opened my door and took my hand as I stepped out of the car. I wasn’t sure if this was a date or if we were out as friends but I decided it didn’t matter either way.

“I haven’t been here in years.” I smiled as he held my hand and we walked across the car park to the small, almost run-down, looking building. As soon as we entered my smile grew. It was exactly how I remembered it; several brown leather booths around the edges of the room with smaller tables in the centre along with a small bar. Even the smell of the food brought back memories. Happy memories.

“I thought you would like it here.” Liam said as we took a seat in one of the booths. I had been coming to this restaurant for as long as I could remember with my family and, more often than not, with Liam’s family too.

  
***

  
After an amazing feed of steak and chips for the two of us, which of course Liam insisted on paying for, we left Tommy’s but instead of heading back to the car, he took me across the street to the park where we used to hang out a lot.

We walked along the pathway holding hands and I couldn’t help but smile as I thought about how good it felt to be with him. Even though it was after nine, it was only starting to get dark as we walked through the park.

“Dinner was really good.” I said as I looked down at our hands which seemed to link perfectly together. I knew no matter how hard I tried that I wouldn’t be able to stop myself falling for Liam after the change our relationship has had over the past week or so.

“Yeah. That place is as good as ever.” He agreed and he glanced down to our hands as well. He brought his eyes back up to meet mine and smiled as he lifted my hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to my skin.

“What are we doing?” I sighed as I looked up at him. The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. It was a question I have wanted to know the answer to ever since that first kiss we had when we were watching movies at his place.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his voice filled with confusion as we continued walking.

“I just don’t understand what’s going on. I mean I keep telling myself we’re just friends but then you do stuff like this,” I said referring to us holding hands, “or we kiss and I just... I’m confused.” I admitted and frowned a little at how stupid I sounded for being so bothered about it.

“What is there to be confused about? We don’t need to put a label on it.” He said softly as he stopped walking and looked down at me. I didn’t exactly agree with him though because I would rather know if this was the start of a relationship or not.

“If we don’t make a big deal out of it and it doesn’t work out, we can just go back to how we were before. But if we get all serious about relationships and stuff, it might be harder to fix if it went wrong.” He explained softly and I nodded in agreement. I was thankful to know he still valued our friendship more than anything.

“I’m not saying never, but let’s just see where this goes first.” He said softly, as he brought his hand up to my cheek and gently ran his thumb over my skin.

“Okay.” I replied quietly and smiled a little. I didn’t mind not officially being his girlfriend or anything because I could understand that he didn’t want anything serious to happen between us until we knew for sure it felt right. I already knew I was beginning to fall for him but I would be keeping those thoughts to myself for a while.

He returned my smile before leaning down to kiss me. My eyes fell shut as our lips gently brushed against each others. His arms found their way around my waist as I rested my hands against his strong chest. As the kiss became a little more passionate a felt a few raindrops on my face and before long it was pouring down. I couldn’t help but smile as he continued to kiss me; pulling me closer so that I was pressed against him. His tongue slipped into my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck; heat pulsing through my body as my tongue moved passionately with his and the rain continued to soak the two of us.

I giggled slightly as he pulled away and looked into my eyes again. His hair was now soaked and sat flat on his head and I knew I probably looked awful but I didn’t care. Being with him made me feel so free that I didn’t care how drenched we were. He gently pressed a few more kisses to my lips before pulling away.

“Come on, you must be freezing.” He said and held out his hand for me to take. I knew I was only wearing a sundress and that the temperature out here had dropped because of the rain but the heated kiss I had just experienced made me feel far from cold.

“Here.” He said as he took off his jacket and put it around my bare shoulders as we walked through the park. I smiled and kissed his cheek, thankful for his kind gesture. I knew we weren’t exactly a couple but I liked the relationship we seemed to be creating right now. He made me happy and that was all I thought should matter when it came to relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry again for no update this weekend! I'll try to make time for a couple of extra updates this week to make up for it!  
> And thanks for getting me my first 100 hits! Thanks to anyone who has read so far and lets see if we can get even more people reading! 
> 
> It means a lot to have so many hits in a matter of weeks!
> 
> Thanks again ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	12. Chapter 12

The rain started to get really heavy as we made our way back to the car park outside Tommy’s and I couldn’t help but feel guilty at how wet Liam was getting without his jacket on. The white material of his t-shirt was clinging to him by the time we reached his car. He unlocked it quickly and we both got in.  
Liam chuckled as he started the car. He was never one to get bothered by the atrocious weather we usually ended up having.

“Do you need the heat on?” He asked as he pulled out of the car park. We were both absolutely drenched and now the inside of his car was getting soaked too.

“Yes please.” I replied; despite the fact it was summer, the late night air was really cold and being soaked didn’t help. Liam quickly turned the heat up in his car before turning his attention back to the road ahead of us.

“Do you want to come to mine?” He asked without looking at me. His voice sounded hopeful. “I can just take you back to yours though if you want.” He quickly added.

“No, we can go to yours.” I said and smiled a little.

We arrived outside Liam’s building a few minutes later. He allowed me to get out of the car at the door before he drove a little further down the street to park. I stood just inside the building and frowned when I realised I should have given him back his jacket because it was still pouring.

He entered the building a couple of minutes after me and smiled at me. It confused me how someone was this happy when the weather outside was so miserable. I couldn’t help but return his smile though; it was like it was contagious.

“Let’s get you something dry to put on.” He said and took my hand as we walked up the stairs to his floor.

“What the hell happened to you two?” Harry asked as we walked into the flat.

“It’s raining really heavily outside.” I said as I handed Liam his jacket and he hung it up at the door before slipping his shoes off and I did the same; leaving them next to his in the hallway along with my bag.

“You don’t say.” Harry chuckled as he took in our appearances. I knew my mascara had probably run and that my hair was a mess but I was in too good a mood after a nice evening with Liam to let the typical English summer weather bring me down.

“Come on. I’m sure I’ve got something you can change into.” Liam said as he took my hand and led me down the hall to his bedroom. He let go of my hand as he looked through his chest of drawers to find something for me.

“Is this okay?” He asked as he handed me one of his t-shirts and I nodded.

“Yes, thanks.” I replied and smiled at him.

“I’ll wait outside until you’ve finished changing.” He mumbled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I slipped off my soaked dress before pulling on the soft, black material of Liam’s shirt. It was huge on me; reaching halfway down my thighs. I couldn’t help but smile at how his clothes no longer fitted me like they used to a few years ago.

I lifted my wet dress from the floor and opened the door so Liam could come back in. His face broke into a smile as soon as he saw me and the feeling it gave me was indescribable. I loved how I knew that smile was for me and only me.

“I’ll put this over the radiator to dry.” Liam said as he took my dress from me. “Go and sit in the living room. I’ll be in a minute once I’m changed.”

I did as he said and joined Harry in the living room whilst Liam was changing.

“So what did you guys do this evening?” Harry asked, obviously trying to make small talk. I couldn’t stop my mind from wandering back to the last conversation I had with him though. _Be careful_. The words he spoke played over and over in my head. I snapped out of it when I realised he asked me a question.

“He took me out for dinner and then we went for a walk. That’s how we ended up getting soaked.” I said with a slight laugh to try and ease the awkwardness I sensed between us.

“I meant what I said on Saturday night, Megan.” Harry said as if completely ignoring what I just said. “Liam might not be-”

“Liam might not be what?” Liam’s voice came from behind us and by his tone I knew he wasn’t happy with his roommate. I turned around to see him changed out of his wet clothes and now in a t-shirt and baggy sweats, an angry expression taking over his features as he glared at Harry.

“Nothing, mate. It doesn’t matter.” Harry quickly said, his voice a little shaky as if he was frightened.  
“Then don’t bring it up again if it doesn’t matter.” Liam simply stated before coming to sit down next to me on the couch. I was beyond confused by this exchange. What was Harry about to say to me? And why was Liam so quick to make sure Harry didn’t say it?

Liam’s mood immediately softened though as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. I wanted to question him on what just happened but I decided against it as he turned the TV on. Harry stayed silent as he sat in an armchair across the room. The tension was still thick in the air and I wondered if it was something to do with me.

My eyes focused on the sitcom that was playing in front of me as I curled up and leaned into Liam’s side. I really loved the feeling of being close to him and I was happy that we seemed to be at a point in our relationship that cuddling was okay. I didn’t mind that we seemed to be stuck somewhere in between being friends and a couple because either way I still got to spend time with him.

While we watched TV I was taken by surprise when I felt Liam press a gentle kiss to the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled as my eyes met his. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips this time; a sweet kiss which only lasted for a second.

“I’m going to go to bed. It’s getting late.” Harry mumbled awkwardly as he stood up. We had obviously made him uncomfortable with our display of affection. He glanced over at me before leaving the room. I had no idea what it was about him but he always left me feeling confused.

“Finally we’re alone.” Liam whispered softly in my ear and I could hear the smirk in his voice. His words sent a slight shiver through me which I couldn’t control. Before I could respond he gently pressed his lips to the side of my neck just below my ear; causing another shiver.

He continued to leave gentle kisses as his lips moved along my neck; stopping to lightly suck on my skin every now and then. My eyes were closed as I focused on how good this new feeling was and the shivers continued to flow through me. He planted a trail of soft kisses along my jaw before eventually meeting my lips.

I smiled as he continued gently kissing me. I loved how good he could make me feel by simply kissing me. The kiss began to get a little deeper as my lips moved a little more forcefully with his. I could feel him smirking against my lips as he wrapped both his arms around my waist and gently pulled me onto his lap without breaking the kiss.

I straddled his waist, not taking the time to feel self-conscious about how forward I was being, and rested my arms on his shoulders as my hands moved to his hair. He parted his lips a little more as we kissed in attempt to send me a hint. I smiled as I slipped my tongue into his mouth without thinking too much and just let myself get lost in the kiss.

One of his hands cupped my cheek and the other rested on my bare thigh at his side as he rubbed it gently. Our tongues moved slowly but passionately as we kissed. No words would ever be able to describe how Liam made me feel. Right now it was as if we were the only two people on the earth and that nothing else mattered apart from this moment.

Although I had never had a proper relationship and hadn’t really done anything more than kiss a guy, I knew the way Liam made me feel was special. I had nothing to compare it too but my instincts were telling me this was unique. The warmth I felt inside me right now was more than just passion and the fact I had been trying to hide my true feelings from him for so long, made me realise just how strong they were now that they were out in the open. I was falling in love with my best friend. I was certain of it. The only problem was that I didn’t know how he felt about me.

After several minutes of kissing I eventually pulled away, completely breathless as I kept my arms wrapped around his neck and rested my forehead against his.   
“Do you want to go to bed now?” He asked softly once he had regained his breath and I nodded in response. I was still a little speechless after having such an intense kiss with him.

I removed my arms from around his neck and was about to climb off of him when he surprised me by scooping me up in his arms as he stood up. I couldn’t help but giggle as he held me close to his chest.

“I’m quite capable of walking you know.” I said and laughed softly as he carried me anyway.

“I know but I was trying to be romantic.” He replied with a chuckle and smiled at me. The fact he just said he was trying to be romantic for me made my heart skip a beat and I wondered if that meant there might eventually be something official between us.

“Since when have you wanted to be romantic?” I teased as he carried me down the hall towards his bedroom.

“Since I realised how stupid I was for not trying to do romantic things for you before you went away for so long.” His answer took me completely by surprise. Did that mean he had feelings for me before I left?

“You what?” The words escaped my mouth in shock as he gently removed his arms from below me to allow me to stand up in his bedroom.

“I was stupid for not trying this with you sooner.” He said softly as he sat down on the edge of his bed and took my hands in his; bringing me closer to stand in front of him.

“I’m just as much to blame as you are.” I smiled a little as I stood in between his legs and he looked at me.

“I can’t describe how happy you’ve made me the past week and a half.” He mumbled and it caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach when I realised he was probably feeling similar feelings to my own.

“I think you’ve made me even happier.” I replied, smiling as I leaned in to gently press my lips against his.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” He chuckled against my lips and kissed me once more before pulling away and got into bed. He grabbed my hand and gently tugged me onto the bed next to him, causing me to giggle slightly.

“You’re adorable when you giggle like that.” He said quietly as I lay down next to him on the bed. His compliment caused my cheeks to flush slightly but I hoped it wasn’t noticeable.

“And it’s even more adorable when I make you blush.” He teased; knowing it would make my cheeks go an even deeper shade of pink. I sighed and turned around to lay on my side so my back was facing him and so that he couldn’t see me blushing.

“I was only messing with you, babe.” He mumbled softly and I couldn’t help but smile at the pet name which I seemed to be receiving more and more often.

“I know.” I replied but kept my back to him as he turned off the lamp on his bedside table. I felt his arm wrap around my waist once the room was in darkness and he gently pulled me back against him. I smiled as his lips pressed a gentle kiss to top of my head.

“Goodnight Megs.” He whispered softly in my ear before he placed his head on the pillow next to mine.

“Night.” I replied as I closed my eyes. His arm stayed wrapped around my waist; holding my body close to his own. The warmth from him had me fall asleep almost instantly as I felt completely at ease when he held me in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I wonder what Harry knows about that Liam doesn't want Megan to find out...
> 
> I seriously can't wait to continue writing because I have something big in store!
> 
> Thanks for over 110 hits! My goal when I started writing this was 50 so you've exceeded my expectations!
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think or if you have a question!
> 
> Thanks so much again, ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm so sorry for not updating much! GCSE Controlled Assessments are really getting on top of me and I haven't had as much time to write! I promise over the easter holidays next month I will be updating near enough everyday! So just hang in there for me! 
> 
> In the meantime here's Chapter 13, enjoy! xx

_I was laughing at another one of my dad’s awful jokes as he drove us home. I couldn’t remember the last time I had laughed this much. Then a bright light shone through the windscreen and I looked up to see a set of headlights coming directly towards us; my dad’s laughter quickly faded into a look of terror. He tried to swerve away from the car but it was too late. A loud crash accompanied by a yell from my dad and the sound of smashing glass drowned out my thoughts for a moment._

_“Dad! Dad, are you okay?” I managed to get the words out as loud as I could as I tried not to think about the various pains shooting through my body before everything went completely dark._

“Megan?” Liam’s familiar voice woke me up and pulled me from the horrible flashback I had just experienced.

“Are you okay?” His voice was filled with concern as I opened my eyes to see him sat up on the bed next to me.

I nodded slowly; knowing my voice would crack if I tried to speak. I hated how I was almost twenty-one and still had nightmares. I thought it would be something that would go away as I got older but they just seemed to get clearer and clearer each time I had them. The same memory, playing over and over again, invading my dreams.

I sat up next to Liam and rubbed my eyes; frowning when I realised I was crying. I sighed and looked down; feeling both ashamed and embarrassed by my childishness right now.

“What time is it?” I eventually asked and looked up to see Liam frowning at me. He was obviously worried about me even though he knew what just happened. I felt guilty for making him worry when there was nothing wrong.

“It’s nearly 6. Do you need me to get you a drink or anything?” He asked and had already gotten out of bed before I had answered. I felt bad for waking him up so early in the morning but I was thankful for him being caring as usual.

“Yeah, thanks.” I mumbled as he walked out of the room. I sighed as I sat with my back against the headboard of the bed and waited for Liam to return.

“Is everything alright?” I heard footsteps in the hallway along with a raspy voice before seeing Harry standing in his boxers at Liam’s bedroom door. I felt even worse when I realised I had woken Harry up as well.

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” I sighed and bit down on my lip.

“I thought I heard someone scream. Are you alright?” He asked as his green eyes seemed to be half asleep. I was more than embarrassed to know I had screamed in my sleep this time. I usually just whimpered or cried but when it was really bad I sometimes yelled and screamed before eventually waking up.

“I’m fine. Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about.” I said and forced a smile to try and reassure him but he returned it with a confused expression.

“It must have been a pretty nasty dream to scare you like that.” Harry said, his voice soft as he walked into the room and sat down on the edge of Liam’s bed.

“It was more a flashback than a dream.” I explained and frowned as I looked down at my hands; not wanting to make eye-contact with Harry as we talked. I wasn’t used to talking about this with anyone except with Liam but Harry seemed really worried and I didn’t want to scare him.

“A flashback?” He questioned and I debated whether to continue or not. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He quickly added and I glanced up to see him giving me a sympathetic smile which gave me a little reassurance.

“No, it’s okay if you want to know.” I said and paused for a second as I debated how to explain this to the boy I had met only a week ago. “About four years ago my dad died in a car accident... And I was in the car with him.” I said quietly and bit down hard on my lip as I looked at Harry. The colour drained from his face as he looked at me and I could tell he didn’t know what to do or say.

“I’m so sorry, Megan.” His voice was a whisper as he moved closer and brought me into a hug. His gesture caught me completely off guard but I hugged him back gratefully. His arms stayed tightly around me as he comforted me; my head resting on his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” I mumbled, hoping that if I said it enough times that it would be the truth.

“It’s okay not to be okay.” He simply whispered and hugged me a little tighter. I liked how I was already starting to get closer to Harry and I was glad that at least one of Liam’s friends seemed to like me.

Our moment was interrupted by a slight cough coming from behind Harry. I pulled away from him to see Liam standing next to the bed holding a glass of water with an unreadable expression on his face. I realised Harry was only wearing a pair of boxers and was sitting with me on his bed but I was sure Liam knew it was a perfectly innocent exchange and that nothing was going on.

“If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where I am.” Harry said quietly before giving me a little nod and walked past Liam to exit the room. Liam seemed a little pissed off as he sat down next to me on the bed.

“Here.” He said bluntly and shoved the glass of water into my hand before lying down and turning his back on me. I looked down at him and frowned. He had always gotten jealous easily when we were younger but I figured he would have grown out of that by now. Obviously not.

I sighed and took a sip from the glass before setting it on the bedside table.

“Is everything okay?” I asked even though I knew what his answer would be.

“Fine.” He muttered and I could hear the grumpiness in his tone.

“No it isn’t. Why have you gone all grumpy and moody?” I asked softly as I lay down and pulled the covers over myself.

“I’m not moody.” He stated but kept his back turned to me.

“What’s wrong then?” I asked and couldn’t help how irritated I sounded. He sighed before turning around and lay on his side so he was now facing me.

“You want to know what’s wrong?” He questioned and his almost angry tone was telling me that maybe I didn’t want to know after all. It was too late now because he was going to continue anyway. “You’ve only known Harry for like a week and you told him something only I knew about. I thought that’s because you trusted me more than anyone else but then you go and tell someone who’s near enough a stranger to you.” He said angrily and I couldn’t believe how ridiculously childish he was sounding right now.

“You can’t be serious. You’re jealous of me telling him about the nightmares?” I asked, still not believing what Liam was saying.

“You barely know him and you’re not even friends.” Liam said and was now sitting up in the bed raising his voice slightly which just made me even more annoyed at him.

“I can, and will, tell whoever I want about my personal things.” I said and sat up so I was facing him again.

“Fine. He’s just trying to play you so he can get you into bed though.” He practically spat at me. Liam’s words took me completely by surprise. I froze for a second before getting up.

“Maybe I’d be better off with him since he doesn’t blow hot and cold with me all the time!” I couldn’t help but shout as I walked quickly out of Liam’s room and grabbed my dress from the radiator he had placed it on last night. I ran to the bathroom and locked it so he couldn’t follow me in. I took off his t-shirt and threw it on the tiled floor before slipping my dress on.  Of course I didn’t mean what I said. I was just angry. As much as I disliked Liam’s weirdness about our relationship during the past week or so, I didn’t want anyone else but him. I had no intention of being with anyone else now that I knew there was something between us.

When I opened the bathroom door no one was there. I had been expecting Liam to be waiting outside. I sighed and walked to the front door to put on my shoes and get my bag.

“What are you doing?” The voice was not the one I had been expecting to hear. It belonged to Harry and not Liam. I turned to see Harry standing in the hallway frowning at me.

“What does it look like I’m fucking doing?” I snapped at him before I could stop myself. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I shouldn’t be taking it out on Harry when it was Liam I was pissed off at.

“Sorry.” I mumbled as I slipped on my second shoe and grabbed my bag.

“It’s fine. Do you need me to give you a lift home?” He asked and I realised I didn’t have a car because Liam had picked me up last night. I wasn’t going to make Harry get dressed and drive me home so early in the morning though.

“No. I can get a taxi.” I mumbled and checked to make sure I had cash in my bag.

“Give me a second and I’ll be dressed.” Harry said and gave me a little smile before disappearing down the hallway as if completely ignoring what I had said.

Not even a minute had passed when Harry came back down the hall with black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt on, the inked skin of his arms still visible, and a pair of tattered old brown boots were being clumsily slipped on as he stood next to me.

“You’re probably better off without him you know. He’s not the person you think he is.” Harry said as we sat in his car. I wasn’t the sort of person to know much about cars but this was well-kept, shiny black paintwork with leather seats inside. My guess was it was a pretty fancy car.

I immediately knew who Harry was referring to but I didn’t understand what he was trying to say. I was thankful for the journey from the flat to my house so I could finally ask Harry some questions about Liam.

“What do you mean?” I asked and glanced over to Harry, whose eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

“There’s something Liam isn’t telling you, Megan.” Harry said; still avoiding my gaze as the car came to a stop at a red light.

“What is it?” I asked, unsure of what was going on.

“I can’t say.” He simply replied and by his tone I knew that would be the only information I was getting from him today. I sighed to myself and sat in silence for the rest of the journey. I was still really annoyed at Liam being a jealous idiot over nothing but Harry had left me feeling confused again. My main emotion overpowering everything was longing. Longing to see Liam again, even though it had only been a matter of minutes. I wasn’t used to being mad at him and I hated it.

“He’s not worth it you know.” Harry mumbled as he pulled up outside my house which I had directed him to.

“Yeah, he is. Anyway it’s not as if it was a big argument. He just let his jealousy get the better of him.” I shrugged and tried to keep my mind positive. I was sure everything would be back to normal by this afternoon. He would call and apologise or something.

“I guess. Just remember what I said before.” Harry’s tone felt more like a warning or a threat than a reminder. _Be careful_.

“I think I’ll be fine. I’ve known Liam a lot longer than you have.” I said and opened the door to get out of Harry’s car.

“People change.” He muttered, his voice barely a whisper and I wondered if I was supposed to hear it.

“Thanks for the lift. Sorry for dragging you out of the house so early.” I said in an attempt to ease the tense conversation.

“Don’t worry about it. I didn’t mind.” He said and gave me his signature smile; the cute dimples appearing in his cheeks as he looked at me.

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you soon.” I mumbled and was about to step out of the car when Harry spoke.

“Can I have your number?” He asked and his tone was a lot softer, almost uncertain.

“Sure.” I smiled and nodded as he handed me his phone and I typed it in before handing it back to him. I was thankful that even if Liam and I had fallen out, I still had one, sort of, friend.

“Thanks. I’ll see you soon.” He smiled as I stepped out of his car.

“Bye.” I replied and closed the car door before walking up my driveway and into my house. It wasn’t even seven yet so I decided to go up to bed and try to get some more sleep. It was Thursday so I knew Liam would be working all day which meant he wouldn’t be free to talk to until this evening. I sighed at the thought of waiting hours to resolve whatever had happened. It was going to be okay though. It wasn’t even a proper fall out. We were both just tired and irritated. He wasn’t actually angry with me for confiding in Harry. At least, I hoped that was the case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> I can't promise regular updates for the next few weeks but I will update as soon as I finish each chapter!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos or a comment (they make me happy!)
> 
> Thanks again ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a few days! I have a lot of last minute work to get done before my exams start! Here's Chapter 14 though and I hope you enjoy it! xx

I woke up a few hours later and sighed as I remembered what had happened. I wasn’t angry anymore but I was still confused about what happened and I was beginning to wonder if trying to start a relationship with Liam was a bad idea. No matter how happy it made me, I wasn’t sure it was worth risking a big fall out between us.

It had only been a matter of hours and I felt horrible about it and wanted to make it better. I shouldn’t have told him I would be better off with Harry. I hoped he knew that wasn’t in the slightest bit true. I sighed in frustration as I got out of bed; still wearing the dress I had put on last night because I couldn’t be bothered to change when I got home this morning. I decided to take a shower to hopefully clear my head and calm me down a little before I decided what I would do today.

I spent a little longer in the shower than usual and hoped my mum wouldn’t be mad at me for using up all the warm water. I pulled on shorts and a t-shirt and tied up my wet hair as I walked downstairs. I debated whether or not to call Liam but I decided since it was eleven, that he would be too busy to talk right now.

When I walked into the kitchen I found a little note on the counter next to the kettle.

“ _Gone out with some of the girls from work for the day, might be home quite late. Dan is staying at his friend’s house until tomorrow. xx”_

I smiled a little as I set down the note with my mum’s handwriting on it. I was glad she seemed to be getting out a lot more and was thankful for her friends; especially when I was at university. I had worried for the first year or so after my dad’s death that she would never recover but the broken mother I vaguely remembered was nothing but a distant memory now.

I made myself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. I took out my phone and stared at the screen; debating once again whether or not to call Liam. I sighed as I found myself dialling his number and held my phone to my ear. I took a sip of my tea as I waited for an answer. I was just about to give up after the eighth ring when he answered.

“Hey.” His tone was unreadable when he answered and I was worried he was still mad.

“Hi.” I replied quietly and bit down on my lip as I waited for him to say something. A few moments of complete silence passed and I began to wonder if he was still there.

“I’m sorry.” We both spoke the words at the exact same time, causing both of us to laugh slightly.

“I’m sorry for being an idiot. I didn’t mean to make you so angry.” He mumbled and I felt relieved that he was apologising.

“It’s fine. What’s past is past.” I said reassuringly and hoped we could just forget about it because we both said stupid things this morning.

“Right.” He agreed and I could tell he was smiling. “Megs, I need to go. Can I see you tonight maybe?”

“Sure, just come over whenever you want.” I said, deciding my place would be better than his in case Harry was there and it caused another argument. I hoped this wasn’t going to damage the almost friendship I had been forming with Harry but I figured Liam just needed a day or so to let it pass.

“Okay. See you later.” He said and I barely got my “bye” said by the time he had hung up. I figured he probably wasn’t supposed to use his phone while he was working. I sighed in relief as I set down my phone and finished drinking my cup of tea.

 

***

 

I watched TV for a few hours but eventually got bored of it so I decided to do some more drawing to pass the time. I was sat at the kitchen table with my sketchbook open at a clean page and a freshly sharpened pencil in my hand as I thought about what to draw. Before I knew it, my pencil was carefully sketching out the familiar features of Liam. I used to draw him all the time but it seemed harder to get all the little details right than it had a few years ago. I figured it was just because I hadn’t done much drawing over the past couple of years.

I put some music on as I continued to draw; taking care with each and every mark left on the page by my pencil. Getting lost in drawing was one of the few things I truly loved and although I was never fully satisfied with any of my finished pictures, I knew they were of a high standard. ‘ _You’re just too much of a perfectionist to see how good it is.’_ Remembering Liam’s words made me smile a little. I looked down at the almost finished drawing and was happy with how it looked. I had even managed to get the stubble which was now almost permanently occupying his lower face.

As I was just finishing my drawing I heard a knock at the door. I was a little confused until I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was almost seven. I quickly closed over my sketchbook and turned off the music before walking to the front door. I took my hair down from its ponytail and ran my hands through it a few times in an attempt to improve my appearance.

As I opened the front door my mouth dropped open slightly. Liam was standing in front of me holding a small bunch of flowers, chocolates and a bag of food from my favourite Chinese takeaway. I was completely speechless because no one had done anything like this for me before.

“You didn’t have to do all this.” I said as he stepped inside and handed me the pretty bouquet of pink and purple flowers accompanied by a gentle kiss on my cheek.

“I wanted to make up for being an idiot.” He mumbled quietly and set down the chocolates on the coffee table in the living room. I glanced at the box as I set down my flowers and wasn’t surprised to see they were my favourites. It still amazed me how he knew me better than any other person on the planet.

“I told you earlier it was in the past.” I sighed softly but couldn’t help smiling at how sweet all this was. I walked through to the kitchen with him to get plates and cutlery for us to eat with. Liam set the bag on the counter as I reached into the cupboard.

“You were drawing again?” He questioned as I set out two plates along with knives and forks and glasses. My heart stopped for a moment and I quickly turned around to grab my sketchbook from the table but Liam had beaten me to it.

“Please give it to me.” I half whined as I looked up at him. I tried to reach for the book but he held it up in the air out of my reach.

“I just want to look at it. I like seeing your drawings.” His tone was soft and genuine so I reluctantly gave in.

“Fine.” I sighed and watched as he brought the book down again so he could inspect it. I was worried that he would be creeped out by it but I figured since I had drawn him so many times in the past that it wouldn’t be any different.

I watched as he flicked through the book to find my most recent work and his expression turned to one of surprise, his eyebrows raising slightly before it turned to an expression of amusement; a small smile appearing on his lips. I felt a little relieved but was still a little embarrassed.

“It’s scary how good you are at drawing. I mean, this is basically a photograph of me. Look.” He held my drawing up next to his face and smiled to demonstrate the likeness which made me smile too. I knew he was right but there were still the small details in the drawing like the highlighting of his hair being a bit off and his right eyebrow not quite matching the left. All in all you could tell it was him and I couldn’t help but feel a little proud of myself for how I almost perfectly captured his smile; even the little crinkles by his eyes which I always found adorable.

“I guess it is a pretty good picture.” I said and smiled a little.

“It’s more than good. It’s fucking amazing.” He said and set down my sketchbook on the table. I couldn’t help but laugh a little because I wasn’t used to hearing Liam swear, considering he always passed teasing comments about my own “foul mouth.” He did sound really hot swearing like that though.

“Since when did you have a foul mouth?” I asked teasingly as I looked up at him. He chuckled softly, a sound which was like music to my ears, as he placed his hands on my hips and rested his forehead against mine.

“Since my gir-” He paused nervously before continuing. “Since my frienddoesn’t seem to know how talented she is.” He thought he had saved it but I was certain he almost referred to me as his girlfriend. I was going to question it but decided not to in case it led to another argument. I didn’t want to ruin this seemingly perfect evening.

“We should eat before it gets cold.” I mumbled, knowing he felt awkward but I gave him a gentle peck on the lips to let him know I didn’t mind.

 

***

 

“I think I ate too much.” I half mumbled, half groaned as I plopped down on the sofa in the living room next to Liam. I had more than enjoyed the Chinese which Liam had brought but I felt like I wouldn’t be able to move for a month because I was so full.

“Same here.” He sighed as he put an arm around me. I turned on the TV and smiled as I curled up on the sofa and cuddled into his side. Some sort of film was starting so I figured since nothing else was on we could just watch it. I really didn’t care what was on the TV. All I cared about was being with Liam. This was my idea of perfection and I couldn’t believe he had gone to the trouble of getting dinner and flowers and chocolates.

“Thanks for all this, you didn’t have to do any of it.” I mumbled softly and looked up at him.

“I know but I wanted to.” He smiled and leaned down to gently kiss me on the lips. He had to be the closest thing to the perfect guy a girl could get.

I smiled against his lips as I slowly kissed him back. I could already feel the usual spark igniting inside me as his kiss became a little more forceful. Before I knew it I was laid back on the sofa with Liam hovering over me as we continued our passionate kiss which was becoming more and more heated as our tongues moved with one another’s. My hands were in his hair, gently gripping it as we kissed. I felt like every part of me was on fire with each touch from Liam.

I was completely breathless as he started to kiss my neck. The pleasure I was experiencing was indescribable but when his hand started to wonder down to the waistband of my shorts I panicked and tensed slightly. He pulled away slightly to look down at me and he quickly brought his hand away from my shorts.

“I-” I began but was cut off.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go any further.” His voice was soft as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead. Relief flowed through me when I realised he was just testing the ground rather than pushing me into doing something I wasn’t ready for.

“Sorry.” I whispered and couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

“Don’t be sorry. I understand that you don’t want anything like that yet.” He never failed to amaze me with his kindness and understanding. I had heard so many times about guys leaving girls who wouldn’t give them what they wanted but I was glad to know that wasn’t the case with Liam.

“You’re amazing.” The words escaped my mouth uncontrollably but Liam just smiled at me.

“And don’t you forget it.” He mumbled with a chuckle and gave me a peck on the lips before sitting up. I smiled and returned to my previous position curled up against his side as my focus turned back to the TV. Liam really did feel like the perfect guy for me and I knew my feelings for him were getting even stronger but I was cautious about going any further than kissing because of my inexperience with guys. I was thankful that he was going to leave the decision of when it would happen up to me and that he wasn’t going to pressure me.  I felt my eyes getting heavy as the thoughts circled in my head and I slowly drifted to sleep with a smile on my face as he held me close to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I came on here today to see I had 150 hits! That made me so happy so thank you!
> 
> Ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter but Chapter 16 is going to be a longer chapter! xx

The next day was Friday so Liam had to leave early in the morning to go to work. I was thankful he was going to be off for the weekend because I was worried that he was working so many long hours every day. Before he left he had asked me if I wanted to go to his friend’s house again tomorrow night for another party but I was reluctant to say yes after what happened last week so I told him I would let him know tomorrow. Even if I did decide to go, I had nothing to wear.

I spent most of the morning lazing about the house but by eleven I decided that maybe I should go shopping to see if I can get some new clothes. I had a good bit of money saved up from the job I’d been given at university. I got paid quite a lot for being a Maths tutor and the work wasn’t even that difficult.

I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with an old t-shirt and a pale pink hoodie with my white converse. I brushed my hair and put my usual, simple makeup on before grabbing my bag which held my phone, keys and purse.

I sighed when I walked outside to see the rain was pouring. I pulled my hood up and started walking down the street at a quickened pace. I had to get the bus into the city centre because my mum had the car today but luckily the bus stop was just at the end of my street.

I smiled a little to myself as I walked down the street which brought back so many childhood memories; mainly of Liam. When I got to the bus stop I was relieved to see the bus coming round the corner. I was thankful to get out of the rain as I showed the driver my pass and went to sit down near the back.

I pulled down my hood and ran my hand through my hair before putting in my earphones and put my music on shuffle. At the next stop a familiar girl got on to the bus. Her bright red hair instantly triggered my memory. It was Lucy, one of Liams friends from the party last week. She seemed to recognise me too because she sat in the seat in front of me. I politely switched off my music and removed my earphones so I could speak to her.

“Hi, Megan.” She said cheerfully and gave me a friendly smile. She was just as outrageously dressed as before with ripped shorts and a ripped shirt on, revealing several tattoos. As much as her appearance frightened me, her friendliness and warm smile completely counteracted it.

“Hey, Lucy.” I smiled as she turned in her seat to face me.

“Are you thinking on coming again tomorrow night?” She asked and I could tell her voice was hopeful. Maybe Liam’s friends really did want to get to know me even though I didn’t seem to fit in with them.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m actually going to do a bit of shopping for something to wear. All my nice clothes are at my flat in Glasgow.” I explained and laughed slightly.

“Really? I was going to do the same thing. Maybe we could hang out and shop together?” She asked and I was going to decline but she was such a pleasant and cheerful person that I couldn’t resist her offer.

“Okay, sounds good.” I nodded in agreement and smiled at her.

  
***

  
“Come on, please? Just try it on.” Lucy pleaded with me as we stood in what she said was her favourite shop. She was holding up what was either an extremely short dress or a long top; I couldn’t decide which.

“I’ve never worn anything like that before.” I said as I shook my head. The dark navy-blue material of the dress appeared soft but I knew I wasn’t going to wear anything like that. Ever.

“All the more reason to try it on. It’s really cheap too.” She said in her best attempt to persuade me. I looked at the price tag and she was right; only ten pounds. Most of my everyday clothes cost more than that.

“Fine, I’ll try it on.” I gave in and took the dress from her. “But that doesn’t mean I’m buying it.” I warned as we walked to the women’s fitting rooms at the back of the shop. Lucy had several things to try on so I knew this would probably take a while.

“Let me see it when you’ve got it on.” She said excitedly as she stepped into the cubical next to mine. I closed my curtain and removed my clothing before slipping the tight fabric of the dress onto my body. I had been right about the material being soft; almost like velvet. I felt very uncomfortable with how short it was though. The fabric came to just below my bum and I knew if I bent down at all my underwear would be on full display.

“Have you got it on yet?” I heard Lucy’s voice call.

“Yeah, I’m coming out now.” I said and sighed as I opened the curtain and stepped out to let Lucy see.

“You look really good in that colour. And it’s really showing off your figure!” She said excitedly but I couldn’t help how uncomfortable I felt in it.

“I’m not so sure. It’s very, very short.” I said and glanced down.

“But boys will be all over you if you wear that tomorrow.” She said and winked playfully at me.

“I don’t want boys to be all over me.” The words came out a little grumpier than I meant them to. “I mean, I kind of already have someone.” I corrected myself apologetically before stepping back into the small cubical to get changed. I glanced once more in the mirror and decided that I could wear tights or something with it to make me feel less self-conscious

“Really? That’s cool. Is he back in Glasgow or what?” Lucy questioned as I got changed back into my clothes.

“No. It’s...” I hesitated before I spoke, wondering if Liam would want me naming him or not but I decided that even though I’d only spent a small amount of time with Lucy, she had no intention on being mean or gossiping about the stuff we talked about. “It’s Liam.”

“Liam?” Her tone turned to one of confusion. “As in Liam, Liam?” I couldn’t help but laugh a little at that.

“Yeah, it’s nothing official or anything but it seems to be heading in that direction.” I said and smiled a little as I waited for Lucy to finish trying on her things.

“Really? Are you sure? I mean...” She seemed to stop mid-sentence and was reluctant to continue as she stepped outside of her cubical.

“What?” I asked, feeling a little confused about her reaction.

“Nothing. I thought you two were just friends, that’s all.” She shrugged before walking out of the fitting rooms with me. We paid for our things and then exited the ship.

“We were but I guess being apart for so long made us both realise how we felt.” I said and could feel my cheeks heating slightly. I hadn’t spoken about this to anyone except Ellen so it felt a little embarrassing voicing my feelings to Lucy.

“Just be careful, okay?” Lucy’s tone was completely serious and almost identically echoed Harry’s words from a week ago.

“You’re the second person to tell me that.” I laughed lightly in an attempt to ease the seriousness but it didn’t work.

“Maybe you should listen then.” Was all she simply said before we walked into another shop. My mind was circling as I looked through all the clothes. What did Liam’s friends know that I didn’t? Was he hiding something? Maybe it was a misunderstanding?

“What are you looking for?” Lucy asked, her cheerfulness slowly resurfacing as I looked for a pair of tights.

“A pair of tights so that I don’t feel so cautious wearing that dress.” I explained and she quickly picked up a packet and held them out to me.

“These would look great with it.” She said and I looked at the tights. I had been thinking on a plain black pair of tights but these were very detailed with a floral pattern.

“Okay.” I agreed and smiled a little, deciding to take Lucy’s fashion advice.

“I can’t wait to see what you look like tomorrow night. Hopefully you’ll stick around longer than you did last week.” She nudged me playfully and I was more than relieved to know there were no hard feelings about me storming out like I had. I was also glad there was no mention of why I had walked out.

“Yeah. I’d like to get to know everyone better.” I nodded and smiled as I paid for the tights and then we left the shop.

“Everyone wants to get to know you as well. I know our group doesn’t exactly look like the friendliest bunch but I promise most of us our nice.” She laughed and I couldn’t help but wonder who wasn’t nice in the group.

We then went for something to eat and talked a little more. I found out Lucy is studying English Literature at university and that she’s hoping to eventually become a teacher. She was definitely proof that you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover because her intimidating appearance was nothing compared to how intelligent and nice she was.

We did some more shopping during the afternoon. Lucy even persuaded me to try some new makeup and by the time we had chosen the perfect shade of nail polish to compliment my new dress, it was time for her to go.

“We need to hang out a lot more.” She said as we exited the shopping centre.

“Yeah, we definitely should. This was a lot of fun.” I agreed honestly.

“See you tomorrow night!” She called happily before walking away.

  
***

  
When I got home my mum and Daniel were playing some sort of game on the Wii in the living room and I laughed to myself at how ridiculous they looked. I walked upstairs and put my bags of shopping on the floor next to my closet and then plopped down on my bed. I lay there for ages just allowing my mind to process everything and to try and make sense of it.

So far two of Liam’s friends have warned me to “be careful” and both of them avoided saying anything more than that. What was I supposed to be careful of? Did they think Liam was going to hurt me somehow? Of course he would never hurt me physically but was he hiding something?

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I had no doubt that I was falling in love with Liam but I suddenly began to wonder if he didn’t feel the same. Or maybe he never had any intention of this relationship, or whatever the fuck it was, going any further. Maybe that was what they meant. Liam maybe didn’t want a long-term relationship and both Harry and Lucy knew that but didn’t want to upset me by telling me. I decided that was going to have to be my conclusion for now otherwise I was going to drive myself crazy. Deep down I was still very worried that I was going to end up getting hurt if I wasn’t careful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I wonder what could be going on...?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think!
> 
> I also wanted to let you know I uploaded this story on onedirectionfanfiction.com and it has been nominated for 'Best Liam' in the '2014 1D Heaven Srping Awards'   
> That is crazy and I can't believe people like this story enough to nominate me. Anyway, if any of you want to vote for me, here's the link: 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1CJxE5PXL0Y88Iab08aKP5JbV2MHNhD-ba_Vjko0sAD0/viewform
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone who does, you're amazing.
> 
> Ily all and should have another update soon!
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual so I hope it makes up for me not being able to update much during the week! Sorry! Hope you like it! xx

The next day I spent most of the afternoon talking to Ellen. I really missed being able to talk to her in person but at least we both had time to talk online regularly.

“So what’s happening with you and Liam now?” She asked as I sat on my bed with my laptop. I took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

“So I thought things were going really well. He took me out to dinner in my favourite restaurant but then he said he didn’t want to make a big deal out of what was going on between us in case it didn’t work out. I think he’s keeping something from me too because his roommate, Harry, told me to “be careful” and then another one of his friends, Lucy, said the exact same thing yesterday. I don’t get it though because he’s being so sweet to me, apart from the argument we had the other day but that was nothing.” I shrugged and felt a little out of breath after speaking so quickly.

“Wait. Why would his friends be warning you to be careful?” Ellen asked, obviously trying her best to keep up with the whole situation. It felt good to let all this out and talk it through with her.

“I have no idea. Neither of them would tell me anything else.” I sighed and frowned a little as I tried to make sense of it.

“You should try to find out more. You’ll see his friends again tonight, right? So you could try talking to them.” She suggested and I nodded in agreement. I might try getting some more information from Harry because I knew him a little better than I knew Lucy.

“Okay. I’m kinda worried about what’ll happen though because Liam got all defensive and snapped at Harry when he overheard him warning me.” I said, still wondering if it would be a good idea to speak to Harry when Liam was around. Then I began to wonder if it would be a better idea to speak directly to Liam about it in case it was a complete misunderstanding. But then if he was hiding something he could just lie to me about it. Liam would never lie to me though... Would he?

“Megan?” Ellen’s voice snapped me from my thoughts and I turned my attention back to my laptop screen.

“Sorry, did you say something?” I asked and felt guilty for completely zoning out.

“My mum said she’s going to give me money for a plane ticket so I can fly over to visit you for your birthday!” She said excitedly. With everything going on with Liam I almost forgot about my birthday in a couple of weeks.

“Really?! That’s great! Oh my god you’re finally going to get to meet Liam!” I said and laughed a little. I was now starting to feel really excited.

“Yeah! I was checking flights and I was thinking on coming the Friday after next and staying until the Monday.” She explained and I really couldn’t wait to have her stay over. It had only been about two weeks since I had left and I had spoken to her several times but I still really missed seeing her every day.

“Great! I’ll let my mum know you’re coming over.” I replied with a smile.

“Okay! I have to go but I’ll talk to you soon. And let me know what happens tonight!” She said before we both said goodbye. I sighed to myself as I set my laptop down on my bed and tried to think through what I should do tonight. I figured I should try to speak to one of Liam’s friends to try and get more information and if that didn’t work I would just speak to Liam about it. I was sure that I was just worrying over nothing.

 

 

***

 

 

A few hours later, after I had eaten dinner with my mum and Daniel and taken a shower, I started to get ready. I put on the dress, the material feeling just as soft as before against my skin and struggled to get it zipped up. I didn’t think I had ever worn anything as short or tight as this but I was thankful that the neckline wasn’t too low cut and I had to admit I loved the deep navy colour. I put on the patterned black tights Lucy had picked out and I had to admit they looked pretty cool with the dress.

I didn’t bother straightening my hair and decided to leave it in its natural loose ringlets that fell to just below my shoulders and then did my makeup; sticking to natural with just a little lip gloss and mascara because I thought the dress was going to draw more than enough attention to me on its own.

I slipped on the same black high heels I wore last time and examined myself in my mirror. I still felt very self-conscious in this dress but Lucy told me it looked great so I told myself not to think about it. I grabbed my little black bag and put in my usual essentials before walking out of my room.

There was a knock at the door as I stood at the top of the stairs and before I could get to it, Daniel had answered it.

“Megan it’s your boyfriend!” Daniel called childishly up the stairs to me and I rolled my eyes as I came down and stuck my tongue out at him. I knew he was teasing me; he had no idea there was anything going on between me and Liam. I hoped Liam understood that he was just messing around.

“It’s after nine, shouldn’t you be in bed?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. From the way he quickly ran upstairs I knew the answer was yes. I laughed a little as I heard my mum scolding him when he walked into his room.

“Boyfriend?” Liam questioned as he stood in the doorway looking down at me. He was wearing dark jeans and a simple t-shirt. I smiled a little as I noticed the snapback he was wearing was the one I had sent him last year for his birthday.

“He was just messing with me.” I shrugged slightly and avoided eye-contact with him. I didn’t really want to talk about it since he had said he didn’t want to put a label on our relationship in case it didn’t work out.

“Oh, I thought maybe you had told him something.” Liam mumbled as we stepped outside and I closed the door behind us.

“No, I didn’t think there was anything to tell.” I didn’t see why I would have told Daniel or my mum about the weird non-relationship we seemed to have right now.

“I guess not... Unless you wanted there to be something to tell people...?” His voice sounded hopeful as we stood next to his car. At first I wasn’t sure what he was implying but I realised this was his way of asking me to be his girlfriend.

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” I asked as I looked up at him, unable to stop the smile which was appearing on my face.

“What guy wouldn’t want you as his girlfriend?” He replied as his smile grew wider. I was completely shocked by him suggesting this because I had been preparing myself for him not wanting a relationship at all. 

“You haven’t actually asked me, you know.” I teased. I sort of wanted him to directly say it so I knew for certain he was asking me and that I wasn’t misunderstanding.

“Fine.” He chuckled slightly as he leaned against the bonnet of his car. “Megan, will you be my girlfriend?” His words were like music to my ears. It was one question I never thought he would ask me.

“Nah. I’ve got my eye on someone else.” I said jokingly but it didn’t stop Liam’s smile from fading.

“What?” He asked quietly.

“I’m just messing around, you idiot.” I laughed slightly as his expression softened.

“Not funny.” He said but the smirk spreading across his lips completely contradicted his words. He placed a hand on my waist and gently pulled me closer to him. I leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

“So is that a yes?” He asked as he pulled away slightly to look into my eyes; his deep brown ones causing me to melt a little inside.

“Yes.” I smiled as he wrapped both his arms around my waist and connected our lips in a passionate kiss.

 

 

***

 

 

It was about nine thirty when we arrived at the large house. I realised I never found out which one of Liam’s friends lived here.

“Which one of your friends lives here?” I asked as we got out of the car.

“His name’s Zayn. I don’t think you’ve met him yet.” Liam explained and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked up the driveway to the house. There didn’t seem to be as many people here tonight but the music was just as loud as before when we walked inside.

Liam guided me through the slightly crowded room to where his friends were sitting together. Lucy caught sight of me and her face lit up.

“You actually wore the dress! Good for you!” She praised me and stood up to give me a hug; a gesture which surprised me but I returned it anyway. Liam gave me a questioning look as Lucy let go of me and returned to her spot on the sofa.

“We went shopping together yesterday.” I explained but that didn’t seem to make him any less confused.

Liam sat down in an empty armchair and surprised me when he pulled me down to sit on his lap. Even though there were plenty of couples in the room; I couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed by Liam’s display of affection. He kissed my cheek gently and wrapped an arm around my waist in what I assumed was an attempt to reassure me but I could feel a few peoples’ eyes on us and it caused me to blush a little.

I glanced around the group and the only person I knew was Lucy. There was a black-haired guy sitting on the sofa, talking with a pretty blonde girl who seemed the complete opposite of him. Almost all of his visible skin was covered in tattoos accompanied by piercings on his lip and eyebrow and he was dressed completely in black. She, on the other hand, was wearing a cute little pink dress and seemed really innocent and girly.

“That’s Zayn and his girlfriend, Perrie.” Liam said quietly into my ear as if reading my thoughts. I remembered Liam mentioning Zayn was the one who lived here. Then there were a couple of other guys sitting on the floor next to the sofa. They also had numerous tattoos and piercings but the way they were both laughing and messing around made them a little less intimidating.

“That’s Louis with the dark hair and I think the other is his cousin, Luke.” Liam’s voice continued to say quietly in my ear so only I could hear him. “And the brunette talking to Lucy is called Amy.”

My attention turned to the browned-haired girl. She had a similar dress sense to Lucy. There were several rips in her dress, a few of which revealed parts of her underwear. Her eyes caught mine and the glare she gave me was far from being like Lucy. The saying _‘if looks could kill’_ came to mind when she looked over at me and I quickly broke the eye-contact. What had I done to annoy her?

I didn’t get a chance to think about it because Harry and Niall joined us and sat down. Niall had a large bottle of vodka which was almost full in his hand and he took a large swig from it before it was passed around the group.

“How about we play a game?” He suggested cheerfully as he sat down on the floor with Harry. Niall seemed to be the only guy here who was completely tattoo and piercing free but I figured his loud personality must have made up for his seemingly simple appearance.

“I’m up for a game of truth or dare.” Amy said with a smirk on her face.

“Okay, truth or dare it is.” Niall said and everyone sat down in a circle on the floor. Liam kept me close to his side, his arm stayed firmly around my waist. It felt strange for some reason; almost as if he was scared of letting me go.

“I’ll go first.” Amy quickly said and by the way her eyes locked on mine I knew I was going to be her victim. I hadn’t even spoken to her yet and I already knew we weren’t going to be friends. “Molly, truth or dare?” Her tone was mocking as she pretended not to know my name.

“It’s Megan.” I stated through gritted teeth in an attempt to prevent her getting to me.

“Whatever. Truth or dare?” She repeated and I was reluctant to reply.

“Truth.” I said as confidently as I could manage.

“Are you still a virgin?” She asked casually but earned several gasps and glares from the others in the group. Who would ask such a personal question in what was supposed to be a fun game? I felt Liam’s arm pull me a little closer into his side and I wished to myself that it would just be me and him right now and that everyone else would vanish. Of course that didn’t happen.

“I... uh....” I stammered quietly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She said smugly and let out a bitter laugh. I was thankful when no one laughed along with her and it felt good when the boy, I think was called Louis, elbowed her to get her to shut up before he looked at me.

“It’s your turn, love.” He said with a reassuring smile and again I was surprised by how friendly most of these people were. Since I only knew a few people in the group I wasn’t sure who to pick.

“Lucy, truth or dare?”  I asked and was thankful that the attention had been taken away from me.

“Dare.” She said with a mischievous grin on her face. I decided to go with a really immature dare which would make everyone laugh a lot.

“Do you see that guy over there?” I signalled to a nerdy guy standing by himself at the other side of the room. “I dare you to flash your underwear at him.” I heard a few laughs coming from Niall and Harry’s direction as they looked over at the guy I was talking about. I figured Lucy would probably refuse to do it but to everyone’s surprise she got up, walked over to the guy, said hello and then pulled up her dress before pulling it down again and returned to her spot in the circle. The look on the poor guy’s face was priceless and all of us were in fits of laughter, except for Amy who was glaring at me. What was her problem?

The game continued for ages and the dares started to become even more ridiculous as people started to get a little drunk. I avoided the bottle of vodka that was being passed around though. It was now Amy’s turn again and I was prepared for whatever she was going to fire at me this time. She gave me a horrible smirk before she spoke.

“Liam. Truth or dare?” Part of me was relieved it wasn’t me but the way she kept that, almost evil, smirk on her face worried me.

“Truth.” He said calmly.

“Are you still a virgin, Liam?” She asked as her smirk grew even wider. Liam tensed next to me and he glanced at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I felt a little bad for him having to admit it in front of his friends but I had already done it so it should have been a little easier for him to say it.

“No, of course I’m not.” His tone seemed to suggest that it was obvious he wasn’t a virgin and the way he said it hurt a little. It made me feel small and immature, as if it was stupid or a bad thing to be a virgin. His reply had been the complete opposite of what I was expecting. I tried to hide my feelings and waited for the game to continue. The smirk Amy fired at me sickened me. She had most likely known that was going to happen. Why did she dislike me so much?

I stayed quiet for the remainder of the game. Once it was over Liam stood up and then held his hand out to help me up. I forced a little smile and stood up.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his soft voice was barely audible over the loud music.

“I’m fine, just getting a little tired.” I lied, hoping it was more convincing to him than it was to me.

“I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying, Megs. Come on.” He nodded towards the door and led me outside. I appreciated that he was concerned about me but I really didn’t want to talk about it. When we stepped outside I was thankful for the late night breeze after being inside the crowded room for so long.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He said softly as we sat down on a bench which was in the front garden of the large house. He kept my hand in his as we sat together and he looked at me, waiting patiently for me to speak.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just being silly.” I said, knowing he would probably think it was silly anyway.

“Is it because of what happened in there?” He asked but I didn’t answer. I was a little embarrassed about getting so annoyed about it. “Megs, you can tell me.”

“I thought... I mean, I just assumed...” I sighed before finally getting the words out. “I didn’t realise that you had... you know... done stuff.” I cringed slightly at how awkward I felt because I was basically saying that I thought if we ever ended up having sex that it would be the first time for both of us.

“I haven’t.” He mumbled quietly. “I lied because I didn’t want the other guys taking the piss out of me. I didn’t realise it would annoy you, sorry.” I felt even more embarrassed now but I was also glad to know that he had lied about it because it meant we might both be able to share that experience together.

“It didn’t annoy me.” I said defensively even though I knew it had annoyed me. A lot.

“I told you already that I know when you’re lying. I don’t mind if it did annoy you. If you said you weren’t a virgin then I would probably be a little annoyed too.” He admitted and I loved how we were able to talk so openly and honestly about stuff as personal as this.

“I really love this.” I mumbled with a smile as I looked up at him.

“What?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as he smiled back at me.

“Being like a proper couple and being able to talk about this sort of stuff. It makes me feel even closer to you.” I said honestly and smiled as he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead gently.

“Well, I really love being able to call you mine now.” He said quietly and smiled at me. I loved it too. I loved everything about being in a relationship, even though it had only been a matter of hours. I figured it was because I had been waiting for this for so long because I had always known about how I felt for Liam. I knew it was still too soon to even consider voicing those three words to him but I knew I was already feeling them.

“The weirdest thing about all this is that it doesn’t feel weird.”I replied. I had always thought if we ever allowed our friendship to go in this direction that it would be awkward or ruin the closeness we had but it seemed to have done the exact opposite and it felt so right.

“I think that’s because it was meant to be.” He said softly and leaned in to kiss me. His words made my heart flutter slightly because it confirmed that he felt the same way as I did about all this. It was an amazing feeling to know we were definitely more than just friends now and the thought of all the possibilities of where our relationship could go both excited me and scared me. Right now though, I was focused on how Liam’s lips were slowly moving with my own in a sweet and gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who has stuck with my story this far and is still reading! It means a lot and I'm really excited about the storyline I have planned!
> 
> If you want to let me know what you think, leave a comment and if you like what you're reading, give the kudos button a click!
> 
> I hope you keep on reading and if you're enjoying my story, spread the word and get more people reading it!
> 
> Thanks again ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 17! Hope you like it! xx
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s. just a little warning that there's some sexual content in the second half of this chapter)

Liam and I went back inside the house after a while and rejoined the others. I had hoped Liam would have left me with an opportunity to talk to Harry or Lucy without his presence but he didn’t leave my side for the entire night. Usually I wouldn’t have minded but I had been determined to find out more about what his friends had been meaning when they warned me to be careful.

After we had danced for a little while I started to get a little tired. I knew it was well after midnight and that was probably why I suddenly felt so tried.

“Do you want us to leave soon?” Liam asked over the music as I tried to stifle a yawn.

“If you don’t mind.” I said and tried to hold back another yawn which was threatening to surface. I wasn’t used to being out so late but it had been worth it because tonight had been amazing.

“Of course I don’t, you look like you’re close to falling asleep.” He chuckled as he took my hand and led me out of the room and outside.

“You weren’t thinking on leaving without saying goodbye, were you?” I recognised Lucy’s tuneful, cheery voice from behind us and turned round to see her smiling at us. “I just wanted to give you my number so we could meet up and hang out again sometime.” She said as she handed me a little piece of paper. When I was about to put it in my bag I realised I had left it inside and decided this might be my opportunity to speak to one of Liam’s friends.

“I left my bag inside. I’ll be right back.” I said to Liam but he didn’t let go of my hand and instead slightly tugged; preventing me from walking away. I looked up at him in confusion.

“I’ll go back and get it. Go wait at the car.” His almost demanding tone shocked me but his expression softened as he kissed my forehead. From the corner of my eye I could see Lucy frowning a little and I wasn’t sure why. Liam let go of my hand and then left me even more confused when he whispered something under his breath to Lucy who simply frowned even more before nodding ever so slightly. He had spoken much too quietly for me to hear but as soon as he had entered the house my curiosity had the better of me.

“What was that all about?” I asked, the confusion evident in my voice.

“Nothing.” She said and tried to shrug it off. If I was honest with myself it felt like Liam hadn’t wanted me to go inside where all his friends were without him.

“It’s like he doesn’t want me to be left alone with any of his friends.” I spoke my thoughts aloud and sighed.

“No, I’m sure that’s not it. He’s probably just being Liam, a typical gentleman as usual.” Her voice had returned to a cheerful tone and she even gave me a smile but I wasn’t convinced.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I guess I’m just tired and not thinking straight.” I tried to laugh it off even though I was almost certain this had something to with what both Lucy and Harry had tried to warn me of. Maybe it was just Liam’s jealousy and protectiveness getting a little out of hand. I decided that would be the simplest explanation for his behaviour.

“Here you go.” Liam said as he returned with my bag and handed it to me. I put the piece of paper with Lucy’s number on it in my bag so I wouldn’t lose it.

“Are you ready to go now?” He asked as he glanced between me and Lucy. It was evident that he was attempting to figure out what we had been talking about.

“Yeah.” I said to him before looking at Lucy. “I’ll text you sometime.” I smiled a little, already looking forward to meeting up with her again. She was such a lovely person to have as company.

“Great! I’ll see you soon.” She gave me a friendly hug and a smile. “Bye Liam.” She called cheerfully.

“See you.” He replied before she walked back into the large house.

“I thought I told you to wait at the car.” He said as he looked down at me. He didn’t seem angry but I could tell he was a little annoyed about me ignoring what he had said. I couldn’t understand why he was trying to keep me away from his friends.

“I was just talking to Lucy.” I replied as we started walking down the large driveway to Liam’s car.

“Are you two friends now?” He asked.

“Yeah, she seems really nice.” I shrugged as we got into his car. Liam hadn’t had anything to drink tonight so I was okay with him driving.

“All of your friends seem nice.” Except Amy, I thought to myself. I didn’t understand what her problem was.

“Even Amy?” He questioned as if he had heard my thoughts. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and when I looked over at him there was a smirk on his face. Whatever had been going on with his weird behaviour tonight was gone now and I was glad he seemed to be back to his playful self now.

“I can think of a lot of words to describe her but “nice” definitely isn’t one of them.” I replied, earning a laugh from Liam as he started driving.

“Yeah she can be a real bitch sometimes.” Liam agreed with me and I was thankful I wasn’t the only one who noticed her horrible attitude.

“She really doesn’t like me.” I sighed. I didn’t like how someone could hate me so much when they hadn’t even spoken to me before. It didn’t make sense.

“She’s just jealous. Don’t worry about it.” Liam said. “Do you want to stay at mine tonight?”

“Yeah, okay.” I nodded, knowing it was way too late for me to go home in case I woke my mum and brother.

The rest of the car journey was silent mainly because I was thinking of what Liam had said about Amy.  Why would she act the way she did through jealousy? Was she jealous of me?

When we arrived at Liam’s building he took my hand as we walked inside. As we were walking up the stairs my curiosity got the better of me.

“What did you mean about Amy being jealous? Of what?”

“You. She’s one of those girls who has to be the centre of attention. She needs to have every guy wanting her and every girl wanting to be her. She probably couldn’t stand you having all the attention tonight.” Liam’s words surprised me. I was familiar with girls like Amy; slim, tall and beautiful beyond belief. There was no way I got more attention than she did. I was me; short, had that hint of a tummy which never went away no matter how much I dieted and exercised and I was far from being beautiful.

“I’m sure that’s not true. She has no reason to be jealous of someone like me.” I said honestly as he unlocked the door to his flat and held it open for me.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam’s voice had a hint of sadness as he looked down at me.

“I just don’t see why someone as pretty as her would be jealous of me. It doesn’t make sense.” I shrugged as I walked down the small hallway of the flat to Liam’s room.

“I can’t believe that you’re completely oblivious to how amazing you look.” He said as he followed me. His arm wrapped around my waist and he turned me around to face him.

“You have to say that, I’m your girlfriend now.” I said but a smile threatened to form on my lips from his kind words.

“I’m a very lucky guy to have someone as sexy as you as my girlfriend.” He replied, his voice low. His bold choice of words surprised me. No one had ever referred to me as sexy before.

 “You think I’m sexy?” I asked and smiled up at him.

“Very sexy. Especially in that dress.” He replied and his eyes scanned down my body as he pulled me a little closer to him and wrapped both his arms around my waist. I leaned up and smiled as my lips connected with his.

What had only been intended as a short kiss from me quickly progressed into a lot more as Liam’s lips moved a little more forcefully against my own. We both kicked off our shoes without breaking the kiss and Liam sat down on the bed as I stood in between his legs.

One of his hands moved to the top of my back and at first I was confused about what he was doing. My heart started racing when I realised he wanted to unzip my dress. His fingers found the zip and slowly brought it downwards. He continued to kiss me, a little gentler now because we were both so breathless. When he saw that I wasn’t objecting to his actions he fully unzipped the dress.

My own actions surprised me as my hands found the bottom of his t-shirt and began to pull it up. Liam lifted his arms up to allow me to pull it up and over his head before reconnecting our lips. The soft material of my dress fell to the ground next to his t-shirt, followed by my tights. I thought I would have felt more self-conscious about standing here in just my underwear as we kissed but Liam made me feel so at ease.

His hand moved down to the back of my thigh and he tugged me onto him gently. I straddled his waist and rested my hands on his bare chest as we continued to kiss; his hands resting on my lower back. My entire body felt like it was on fire and I didn’t think it was possible to have feelings as intense as this. I brought one of my hands to the back of his head as the kiss became more urgent than before. I surprised myself when I let out a few quiet moans which were then returned by Liam.

I couldn’t help but tense slightly when I realised I could feel him starting to get hard beneath me. I had never been in a situation like this before and I was just thankful that my mind was too blurred for me to hesitate. My hand travelled down to his jeans and my fingers fumbled with the button. If I had been thinking straight there was no way I would have carried out such bold actions. Liam quickly broke the kiss when he realised what I was doing and placed his hand over mine.

“Megs, you don’t have to.” He whispered softly. My eyes focused on his lips which were red and swollen from our intense kiss. I glanced up to meet his gaze.

“It’s okay. I want to.” I whispered before giving him a gentle kiss to reassure him. His hand helped mine to undo his jeans and he tugged them down slightly.

His lips moved slowly and gently against my own as his hand guided mine to press against his boxers. His reaction to my touch was something I hadn’t expected, he moaned against my lips as he continued to show me how to touch him. He eventually removed his hand and began to press his crotch up against my hand, his moans becoming more frequent. He rested his hands on the bed behind him; his arms supporting him as his head fell back.

Within minutes Liam’s moans were loud and uneven as he came undone under my touch; a pool erupting in his boxers as his hips continued to roll upwards to my touch. I had never seen Liam this way but knowing I could have this effect on him gave me a warm feeling inside. He was breathing heavily as he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I was a little self-conscious about the possibility of having done something wrong or hurting him but I tried my best not to seem embarrassed by my inexperience. I figured since he was also a virgin that he wouldn’t of had much experience either and that thought was what reassured me.

“You okay?” Liam asked softly after he had caught his breath and sat up straight with me still on his lap; his hands placed on my hips. It made me happy that even though after what just happened he was still more concerned about my well being.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I couldn’t stop the huge smile that spread across my face as he looked at me.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” He mumbled quietly and smiled as my forehead rested against his. I didn’t think I would ever get tired of how happy Liam made me. Happier than I ever thought possible.

“Neither can I.” I admitted and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. When I pulled away I couldn’t stop myself from yawning. I couldn’t remember the last time I had stayed up this late. Liam chuckled as I let out another yawn and rubbed my eyes slightly.

“I’ll go and get cleaned up and then we can go to bed.” He said softly and carefully lifted me up from his lap as he stood up. The way he was able to pick me up so effortlessly surprised me. I smiled as he placed me down on the bed and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he walked over to his drawers. He got out a clean pair of boxers and disappeared to the bathroom.

I smiled a little to myself as I got in under the covers and waited for Liam to return. I still wasn’t sure if that had just happened because my emotions were going crazy right now. I had never shared such an intimate moment with someone before and I felt like I was even closer to Liam than before. The feelings he gave me were indescribable and I knew exactly what they all added up to. The way he made me feel unbelievably happy, the way my heart beat that little bit faster when he was around, the way just thinking about him made me smile and so many other little things made me certain of it. I was in love with him. I loved him more than I ever thought a person could love someone. It was something that I had thought for years but I was sure about it now.

My thoughts were interrupted as Liam climbed into the bed behind me. I smiled as his strong arm wrapped around my waist and gently pulled me to him. The bare skin of my back was pressed against his strong chest.

“Goodnight.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to my bare shoulder. I smiled as his hand found mine and I intertwined our fingers.

“Night.” I replied softly and smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks again ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a huge apology for anyone who has been waiting the past few months for an update! I'm so sorry but I moved house and then had to focus on my GCSEs. I'm done with school now so that means writing, writing and more writing!   
> I know it doesn't really make up for not updating in such a long time but here's an extra long chapter and hope you like it! xx

“What’s this?” I asked as Liam came into the living room with a large gift bag and handed it to me. He wasn’t working today since it was Sunday so we were finally getting to spend a full day together. It was the middle of the afternoon and I was curled up on his sofa watching some TV. I was wearing one of his hoodies which was huge on me and I had to fold the sleeves up a few times because they were so long.

“I was going to give it to you for birthday but I figured you might want it to start using it now.” He said as he sat down next to me on the sofa.

“I’m fine waiting for another couple of weeks to open it. It’s not that long.” I said and tried to hand the bag back to him in case I ended up giving into the temptation of opening it early.

“No, go ahead and open it. I have something else to give you for your birthday anyway.” He shrugged and refused to take back the bag. I sighed as I looked at him. I didn’t like the thought of him spending money on me; especially since he had been working so much to save up money.

“You didn’t need to get me anything. And you definitely didn’t need to get me more than one present.” I said but couldn’t help my curiosity as I looked at the bag which I had set next to me on the sofa. It had brightly coloured flowers printed on it and the top had been sticky taped shut so I couldn’t see what was inside.

“Since I’m your boyfriend now as well as your best friend I figured I should get you more than one present.” He shrugged and looked at me intently, obviously noticing my curiosity slowly increasing. I smiled a little when he said “boyfriend” because it still seemed strange that we were actually a couple now.

“So is this your ‘best friend’ present or your ‘boyfriend’ present?” I asked as I tried my best not to be tempted to open the bag.

“Best friend present, I think.” He replied and smiled at me. “Just open it. I can tell you want to know what it is.”

“Okay, okay.” I sighed and sat up as I placed the bag on my lap. I peeled off the sticky tape which was sealing the bag and carefully opened it. Inside was a large book and I smiled when I realised it was a new sketchbook. There was also a set of artist’s drawing pencils which I knew were really expensive because I had been looking at a similar set not that long ago. When I lifted out the sketchbook I smiled when I noticed the cover. It was plain black with big white letters spelling “Megs” painted on it. It was such a simple gift but I loved it so much.

“Thank you. I love it.” I said and smiled as I glanced up at him. He seemed relieved and a little surprised at my reaction as if he had expected me to hate it or something. I set the sketchbook and the box of pencils on the coffee table and leaned over to kiss him gently.

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled as he kissed me again. I pulled away before it went any further and laughed a little at how disappointed he looked. I reached over to the coffee table and carefully opened up the box of pencils. I picked one out and lifted my new sketchbook before I settled on the sofa. I sat with my back against the armrest so I was able to face Liam.

“What are you going to draw first?” He asked as he looked over at me, smiling at the fact I was already wanting to draw something. I knew his goal with this present was to try and get me to realise that I should be studying Art and not Maths but I just hoped it wouldn’t lead to an argument.

“You.” His smile grew even wider at my reply and it automatically made me smile too. He turned around so he was fully facing me and sat with his legs crossed across from me on the sofa. I felt like I had gone back in time to when we were both at school because we used to do this all the time. I smiled to myself as I looked down at the blank page and started to draw; glancing up every now and then to look at Liam.

“I don’t get why you’re not studying Art at uni.” Liam said quietly after a few minutes of silence. I knew this conversation was going to happen again but I didn’t want it to happen right now.

“Because I can get a better job with a PhD in Maths.” I replied without looking at him as I continued to move my pencil along the paper. I knew Maths was the safe option for me to take since it had always been my best subject at school and I enjoyed it. Not as much as I enjoyed drawing and painting but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Just because you might find it hard to get a good job doesn’t mean it’s not worth trying.” Liam persisted and I could tell this conversation wasn’t simply going to go away like I wished it would. I glanced up to see Liam frowning a little at me and it just irritated me more.

“Maybe I don’t want to study Art.” I simply stated before glancing back down at my page to continue with my drawing. It wasn’t even in the slightest bit true because the whole way through school I had wanted to become an artist. Then A-Levels came and then before I knew it we were choosing universities and courses. Between my mum and the careers advisor I went to see, I ended up being talked into doing a degree in Applied Mathematics.

“I know that isn’t true. You’ve always wanted to be a professional artist. For ages we had both planned to stay here and go to university together but then one day you suddenly changed your mind for some reason.” He said and I could tell he was starting to get frustrated. I couldn’t believe he still seemed annoyed at me for not staying here in Wolverhampton. I really didn’t want to get angry with him but he was making it very difficult for me.

“Plans change. I can’t believe you’re still holding a grudge over this. I went to a different uni to you, so what?” I knew I was close to snapping at him so I kept my eyes fixed on the drawing which was now starting to take shape. I tried to forget about my angry thoughts as I started to fill in the details of his face.

“Of course I’m still annoyed about it. I didn’t get to see you for nearly two years!” He was almost shouting but when I glanced up at him I could tell he regretted raising his voice. He had already set me off though. I sighed as I set down my sketchbook and pencil on the coffee table but stayed facing him.

“I didn’t know I was going to be gone for so long! We still stayed in touch so I don’t get what your problem is!” I didn’t care that I was yelling now. Anytime I lost my temper I lost control of everything. I knew I had anger issues but I was too worked up to think about stopping this argument.

“I’m not angry because you went away. I’m angry because you don’t notice that you’re making the wrong decisions!” He stood up as he yelled and I was beyond angry with him now.

“Since when have you decided what’s right and wrong for me?! It’s my life, I make the decisions!” I was livid right now and knew I needed to get away from him before I said something I would end up regretting. I stood up and walked quickly out of the living room to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and sat down on the cold tiles with my back leaning against the side of the bath. I pulled the material of Liam’s hoodie down further so that my bare legs weren’t against the cold floor.

“Megan?” Liam’s voice was softer as he stood outside the bathroom door. I stayed silent as I stared at the wall in an attempt to calm myself down.

“Megs, I’m not trying to make decisions for you. I know you’re the only one who can do that but as your friend it’s my job to make sure you’re happy.” He said quietly through the door. His anger seemed to have completely washed away and I hated how his sudden change in mood was calming me down too after he was the one who caused me to get worked up in the first place. I didn’t reply though because I knew I would snap and I didn’t want to be horrible when he seemed to be attempting to end the argument.

“Megs?” I could tell from his voice he was getting worried from my lack of response. “Babe, I’m sorry for getting angry.” He said; obviously attempting to win me over.

“I don’t understand why you got so worked up. Whatever subject I study or whatever career I choose, it doesn’t affect you.” I replied quietly.

“You’re wrong about that. It does affect me. I just want to see you happy, Megan. And I know nothing makes you happier than when you have a pencil or paintbrush in your hand.” He said and I appreciated how calm he was being now. I would never admit to him that he was right about me wanting to study Art more than anything but I figured he probably knew anyway. I sighed as I stood up and walked to the door. I unlocked it to see Liam waiting for me.

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled quietly as I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso and rested my head against his chest as he hugged me back.

“You don’t need to be sorry. I’m the one who tried to interfere.” He replied softly before kissing the top of my head.

“Just let me make my own decisions, okay?” I questioned as I looked up at him. Seeing how worked up he had gotten over this had made me start to think he might be right and that maybe I should be studying Art...

“Okay, I’ll try to keep my mouth shut in the future.” He said and I was more than glad to see a smile return to his face. I felt a smile appearing on my own face as he leaned down and connected our lips in a gentle kiss.

“You were wrong about one thing though.” I said quietly as I pulled away slightly to look at him. A look of confusion spread across his face as he looked down at me; his eyebrows furrowing as small creases formed on his forehead.

“Wrong about what?” He questioned, seeming confused as to what I was saying.

“You said nothing makes me happier than when I’m drawing.” I replied and couldn’t help smiling as he kept his arms around me, looking intently into my eyes. “But there’s one thing that makes me even happier than that.” I added.

“And what’s that?” He asked, a smug smirk spreading across his face as he obviously knew what I was implying.

“Chocolate.” I replied as coolly as I could manage. I couldn’t resist messing with him and the look on his face as his smirk faded was priceless.

“Oh, I thought...” He mumbled shakily as he started to pull away from me. I laughed a little at how disappointed he seemed to be all of a sudden. He looked at me questioningly; obviously confused as to what I found funny.

“I was joking. Of course I meant you, you idiot!” I laughed slightly as I poked his chest. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at me before a smile broke across his face.

“You can be a real bitch sometimes.” He said but his laugh took away any form of offence his insult was supposed to create.

“I know.” I giggled slightly as his arm wrapped around my waist again and he pulled me close against him.  I rested my hands on his chest as I leaned up to kiss him. He took me completely by surprise when he kissed me back roughly. Despite the shock, I loved it and I could feel his smirk as his lips moved forcefully against mine.

He pressed me against the wall as we stood in his hallway and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart was thumping in my chest as the kiss became more heated. Liam pressed against me as his tongue entered my mouth; causing me to let out a faint moan I didn’t realise I had been holding in. Before I realised what I was doing my legs were wrapped around Liam’s waist and his arms had tightened around me. He moaned into my mouth as our kiss got even more forceful. His moan was a low noise which sent an indescribable feeling through me. I knew I wanted this to go further than just a kiss. I wasn’t sure how far I wanted it to go but I was certain I wanted more.

Liam broke the kiss and pulled away slightly for a few seconds so we could catch our breaths. I was surprised that I didn’t feel at all self-conscious right now. I surprised myself even more as I reached down to the bottom of Liam’s t-shirt and began to pull the soft fabric up; revealing his toned torso. He smirked at me as he lifted his arms up so I could remove it. As always his body took my breath away but before I could think about it too much his hands were travelling along my thighs to the fabric of his hoodie.  He gave me a questioning look as if to ask permission before removing it. I lifted my arms up in response and with one swift movement the fabric was on the floor. I was left in just my bra and underwear which weren’t exactly the prettiest set but I couldn’t believe how relaxed I felt with Liam. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck again and reconnected our lips. It was weird how a matter of minutes ago we were shouting and arguing with each other and now we were making out as if nothing had happened but I loved it.

As we kissed passionately I felt Liam’s hand travelling along the bare skin of my tummy. I knew he was testing how far he could go but when I didn’t show any signs of reluctance he brought his hand up to rest on my bra and cupped my breast. I let out a slight moan as he started to gently squeeze and he began to kiss along my jaw line as he continued. As his lips left soft wet kisses along my neck I moaned a little more. I had never been touched like this before and I was finding it hard to keep my feelings under control. My legs were still wrapped around Liam’s waist as I rested my back against the wall in his hall with him pressing firmly against me. I felt like I was going crazy. Every part of my body was on fire and I wanted more. I moaned softly again as I felt his teeth making contact with my neck and I couldn’t help but think how fucking hot it felt.

I was so caught up in how Liam was making me feel that I didn’t even hear the door of his flat opening.

“Shit, sorry.” I opened my eyes in confusion and saw Harry standing at the other end of the hallway; his face reddening in complete embarrassment. I removed my legs from around Liam and stood on the floor; unsure of what o do or say.

“Mate you could have at least knocked or something.” Liam said, obviously not half as embarrassed as I was about Harry walking in on us. I then began to wonder if Harry was used to Liam having girls around but I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my head. Liam had told me he was a virgin so it was unlikely this was a regular thing for him. I realised I was standing there in only my underwear and quickly reached down to pull Liam’s hoodie back on.

“S-sorry, I didn’t realise...” Harry was stuttering and seemed extremely nervous as if he was scared of something.

“Don’t worry about it. Just forget it happened.” I said in an attempt to drop the subject. I didn’t think I had ever been this embarrassed about something before and I wished it hadn’t happened. I quickly walked back into the living room and ran a hand through my hair a few times in an attempt to fix how messy it had gotten.

I heard mumbling coming from the hallway as I sat down on the sofa but I couldn’t make out what was being said. I figured Harry was apologising again. I sighed at how humiliated I felt and saw my sketchbook on the coffee table. I decided to continue with the drawing even though it was what had caused the argument earlier.

A few minutes later Liam was pulling on his t-shirt as he walked into the living room and sat down next to me on the sofa.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise he would -” I cut him off before he could continue.

“I know but I just want to forget about it.” I interrupted, a little harsher than I had intended. I felt a little stupid that I hadn’t even considered the fact Harry might have come home. I knew it wasn’t as if we were having sex or something but I was still half naked and pressed against the wall. Just thinking about it again made me cringe.

“Okay. So how’s the drawing going?” Liam asked and I smiled a little as he realised how desperate I was for the subject to change. I looked down at the opened sketchbook on my lap. The drawing of Liam was almost finished and I thought that it might be one of my best. I tilted the book so that he could take a look and he smiled as his eyes studied the page.

“I think it’s almost done.” I mumbled as I crossed my legs and picked up my pencil to continue with the drawing.

“It’s really good. You’ve gotten even better at drawing and I didn’t think that was possible.” He chuckled softly next to me and put an arm around me as I continued to run my pencil over the paper, leaning into his side as the sketchbook rested partly on my lap and partly on his. I didn’t really want to reply to his compliment because I was worried it would cause the same argument to resurface and I didn’t want to get angry again.

We sat in silence for about half an hour, Liam running his fingers through my hair as I bit my lip in concentration. I finished shading in parts of the picture and added a few highlights with an eraser before smiling as I looked at the finished product. I was actually really pleased with this one. It wasn’t perfect but it was definitely my best drawing of Liam.

“Finished.” I said triumphantly as I signed my initials “MG” for Megan Gilmore in my usual swirly signature at the bottom corner of the page. It was a silly thing I had done since I was younger when Liam used to tell me that it was proof that the drawing was an original and would be worth a fortune one day. Of course I didn’t believe that for a second but to keep Liam happy I started signing my drawings.

“I think this is the best drawing of me you’ve ever done.” Liam mumbled softly before pressing a kiss to the side of my head which made me smile. I was about to say something when Harry walked into the living room and sat down in one of the armchairs as he turned on the TV. I still felt extremely embarrassed about him walking in on me and Liam earlier even though I knew it was in the past now.

“Mind if I watch the football? England are playing.” Harry said, his usual shyness evident in his voice as if he expected us to stop him watching TV in his own home.

“Megan doesn’t like football.” Liam replied bluntly and I sighed when I realised, even after everything that had happened between the two of us, he was still jealous of Harry. I rolled my eyes and set down my sketchbook on the coffee table.

“I’m fine with watching football. Anyway, it’s the World Cup. We can’t miss the World Cup!” I said with a light laugh, hoping to ease the tension that Liam had created. Harry seemed like a shy, sensitive guy and the way Liam treated him sometimes irritated me a lot.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.” Harry said with a grateful smile as he changed the channel to the one the match was on. Liam was right about me not particularly liking football but I grew up with my dad watching it all the time and I played FIFA with Daniel a lot on the PlayStation. I tried my best to push the memories of my dad out of my head, deciding now was not the time to have some sort of breakdown because of a flashback.

“England don’t stand a chance of winning this time anyway. The team is crap.” Liam said and I gently elbowed him for being so grumpy all of a sudden. I didn’t get why he lived with Harry if this was how they always acted around each other. Something was making me feel as if I was the problem here though.

“What? I’m just being honest. Anyway I’m supporting Italy because Gino’s said if they win the World Cup, they’re going to give out free ice cream for an entire day.” Liam said with a chuckle and I couldn’t help but smile a little when his moodiness faded away again. Gino’s was a big Italian ice cream shop in town and it sold literally every flavour of ice cream and it was easily the best ice cream in Wolverhampton.

“So you’re not supporting your own country just because you want some free ice cream?” Harry asked, clearly a little irritated and I guessed he was probably a major football fan from his expression.

“Correct.” Liam said with a childlike grin which made me laugh.

“Either way we still have to go there sometime. I’ve gone nearly two years without a Gino’s ice cream which is completely unacceptable.” I said, smiling as I looked up at Liam.

“Aw baby, you poor thing.” He teased jokingly and I smiled even more when I realised he called me ‘baby’ because I still wasn’t used to receiving pet names from him but I loved it. A lot.

“I’ve got a couple of days off this week so maybe we could go shopping or something and stop by at Gino’s.” Liam suggested and I nodded, possibly a little too eagerly, in agreement. I had barely gotten to see Liam except for evenings and weekends because he had been working so much lately so I was desperate for a whole day with him, even if it was just a day out shopping.

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” I said and grinned at him as I leaned up to peck him on the lips before cuddling into his side to watch the football match.

Not even five minutes had passed when I felt Liam’s lips brush ever so slightly against the skin of my neck. A smirk crept onto my face as I tilted my head a little to allow him to continue. He slowly left a trail of kisses from just below my ear to my jaw bone and my attention was no longer on the men kicking the football around on the screen in front of us. I knew Harry was in the room but Liam’s actions were making me feel the usual fire ignite inside me so I didn’t make any attempt to stop him.

His lips pressed a little harder against the side of my neck and I felt him beginning to suck various places and I bit my lip when he found a spot, towards the back of my neck behind my ear, which felt particularly good. When he started to suck and graze his teeth over that spot it took everything within me not to moan. I somehow held it in, my breathing a little uneven as I closed my eyes, feeling Liam lightly running his tongue over the now sensitive skin. He was definitely trying to kill me because it was torture trying not to moan. I knew I couldn’t with Harry in the room because earlier on had been embarrassing enough.

I felt one of Liam’s large hands gliding up my thigh and it caused me to shiver. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a playful smirk on his lips which made me want him even more but I knew I had to stop this. For now at least. I shook my head a little and placed my hand over his to stop it moving any further up my leg. He pouted at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

“I want to make you feel good.” He whispered quietly enough so that only I could hear. His voice was low and incredibly seductive which made it even more difficult for me to resist. All the possibilities of what he could mean by making me feel good circled in my head and I couldn’t deny how turned on I was.

“Later.” I whispered in reply and smirked slightly as I looked at him.

“Later.” He nodded in agreement as if sealing some sort of deal with me and then pressed a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back for a moment before pulling away again because I knew how quickly a simple kiss between us could progress after what had happened earlier. He quickly stole another peck on the lips which made me giggle before we cuddled back into each other to watch the rest of the football.

After a few angry shouts and screams at the TV from Harry and Liam rolling his eyes at him, it was almost half time. Liam’s phone went off in his pocket and I sat up to let him get it out. What happened next was a little weird. He tilted the screen away from me before unlocking it to read the message as if he didn’t want me to see it or something. I knew his passcode and everything because that’s how close we were so I had no idea what that was about. I figured I was just being paranoid after being warned so many times to ‘be careful’ that I was starting to make things up in my head.

“Everything okay?” I asked as I saw him frown at the message he was reading.

“Tommy from work is sick and they need someone to cover the end of his shift.” Liam said and sighed as he typed a reply. I nodded understandingly, knowing he was trying to work as many shifts as he could at the minute to save up money.

“It’s okay, I can stay here and watch the end of the football with Harry. I don’t mind.” I said with a smile.

“You sure? I’ll only be gone for a couple of hours.” He said as he stood up and I nodded again.

“Yeah, it’s totally fine.” I reassured him as I looked up at him.

“Okay. I’ll see you _later_.” He said with a smirk as he emphasised the word ‘later’ and winked at me. I felt my cheeks redden a little and smiled up at him as I nodded.

“Definitely.” I smirked slightly as he leaned down to kiss me. I slowly moved my lips against his, knowing I should pull away but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I could feel him smiling into the kiss and it just made me enjoy it more. He eventually pulled away from the kiss slightly and pecked my lips a few more times before standing up straight. It was crazy because he was only going for a couple of hours and we were acting as if we wouldn’t see each other for weeks.

“Bye, love.” He mumbled and pressed one last kiss to my forehead this time before walking out of the living room. I curled up on the sofa again and turned my attention back to the TV as I heard the door to the flat close after he had left.

I knew it was wrong but I was glad he had to leave because I finally had a long period of time alone with Harry so I could talk to him. I needed to know some more answers because simply being told that Liam wasn’t the person I thought he was and that I had to be careful was not enough information for anyone to make any sort of sense of the situation. All I had to do was figure out how to ask Harry about it…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked Chapter 18!
> 
> As always feel free to leave your thoughts or questions in the comments and click the kudos button if you're enjoying my story!
> 
> Sorry again for not updating but I'm back and that means several updates a week!
> 
> Thanks, ily
> 
> \- 1Dynamic xx


End file.
